No Girls Allowed
by Aurum-Animi
Summary: She's a girl, but a boy, But really she's a girl and isn't supposed to be an assassin because of it. What happens when the coldest assassin finds out? AltairxOC
1. Chapter 1: A Given Mentor

**I own nothing but my OC's**

**EEEP! Alta****ï****r is a sexy beast. I hope he comes off as cold as I see him while still being mysteriously beautiful. TEEHEE I love him. :D R&R PLEASE.**

**Chapter 1**

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She had been training for years, starting as a child. It had been easy to hide her sex, but now? Not so much. Being as active as she was and has been her whole life, puberty came late for her. No chest or monthly bleedings that she had to worry about.

But now at seventeen, everything had come to her with an act of brutal vengeance for being put off for so long. She felt awkward thinking about it, but she had to daily to make sure she stayed safe. It was illegal for women to be soldiers, they simply were not allowed. She looked down at her small chest. If she were to stay active, a large chest would never be a problem, but she had a feminine build. The wide shoulders, narrow waist that curved out gently into her hips, she wasn't flat looking from the side like a man. She was rounded just like any other woman. But she was tall for a woman, averaging out to the men in height. Luckily, in armor, with her dark hair cut short like a boys, she fit in just nicely.

Right now she was wrapping her chest, making herself more flat than she naturally already was, just in case; then slipped into the many layers of her robes before she applied her simple leather armor, going from the bottom up, and placed her hidden blade on her left arm applying the vambrace over that.

Today she would prove herself in front of an assassin with the other young trainees.

She made her way slowly to the mess hall, having gotten up early, she was in no rush. When she entered, already she saw a few assassins eating but there were no novices up yet. A few looked up at her others ignored her. She meandered over to get her breakfast, and about to sit an assassin waved her over. Protocol would have demanded she give him a proper greeting but that he would mean he would have to as well, so he waved his hand for her to just sit.

"Good morning Sa'eed"

"Good morning to you, young novice." She grimaced and he laughed, "After today, I will not be able to call you that. I take what I can get for as long as I can."

"It would not be proper, but that would hardly stop your habits of calling me Novice." Sa'eed looked her over, seeing a young man. A warm, lightly tanned face, flat planed cheeks with sharp angled cheekbones, the soft skin of youth, bright white teeth, soft brown hair the color of cocoa and pale brown eyes that had color to them unlike most whose eyes were so dark they looked black, just like his own. "You are tired, why didn't you sleep longer?" She raised an eyebrow at him. He was a master assassin and such an action would be seen as insubordinate, but he liked her. She knew she would get away with it without even so much as him thinking about it as bad manners. He just chuckled at her and scratched his silvering beard.

"You're telling me you actually slept the night before your initiation?"

"No." he laughed, "Not a wink until the sun came up, and by then, it was time to get up."

"Isn't that how it always works? Are you going to be one of the sponsors?"

Sa'eed eyed her, "Yes, I am. I was asked a couple months ago."

"Do you know who you're sponsoring" she asked hope in her eyes.

"I am sorry, I do not. We usually find out from the sponsoree."

"How does that work?"

"They look at ya'." He said grinning, "I say no more on the subject. Eat, you will need the strength." She looked down at her food with distaste. She did not want to eat, she was not hungry, but it was for the best. She grabbed her orange and let her hands fall in her lap as she peeled it. After having a slice of the sweet tangy juice, her stomach decided it was very much hungry. Her orange was gone quickly followed by the quarter of pomegranate, grapes and soft, warm bread with its crispy shell.

"You'd think we never feed you." He said looking at her with surprise at the swiftness her meal disappeared. He was still working on his and he started before her.

"You don't" she seriously and got up with her plate, "I'm getting coffee."

He lifted his empty mug, "please and thank you." She smiled and took it.

Once she had gotten coffee for the both of them, more of the novices trickled in, coming in one after another. Sab raised a hand in greeting at her as she sat. She nodded and handed Sa'eed his coffee. He thanked her again and she told him so.

"It is because I am doubly grateful." She smiled and looked over at the warn light, wooden door as it opened, emitting Altaïr, cloaked and hooded in white. He stalked across the hall and disappeared into the kitchens as the novices came out, startled by his appearance. Quickly overcoming the shock they made their way over.

"Morning, Adel." Sab said sitting beside her, "Ready?"

"As ready as it gets." Adel looked back up to see Altaïr stalk back out of the kitchen and glanced over at their now crowded table. Realizing that he was being watched he glared icily at her. Dread whispered up her spine, making her shiver. Sa'eed noticed and turned to see why and understood immediately. "Is he one too?" she directed at him.

"Unfortunately, I feel sorry for the lad who gets him. But I think the master does it more Altaïr's benefit than the novice's. He has no patience and a short fuse."

"I don't think he likes you." Sab added, peeling his orange, trying to do it in one long curl.

"I think so too, watch me get him now. I've jinxed myself." Her group of friends chuckled with their mouths full as she shivered again at the thought.

"Well children, I must take my leave." Sa'eed said standing with his dishes. Everyone said their good byes and he left winking at her. The table fell to a hush without him to keep their conversations going. They were nervous and he had been trying to calm them down, it had worked for the most part until he had left.

Not much time had passed when Adel had found herself in line facing the Grand Master with the master assassins in line behind him looking impressive in their uniformity in their white robes, hooded, heads held high and hand behind their backs. The Grand Master looked his young pupils over.

"Children, it is time that you become men and reach the full rank of assassin." He paused to let his words sink in, "I have a mission for each of you. You will be assigned a master and you will go out, complete the contract while being evaluated and guided by your master. When you come back, your master will tell me how the assassination went and from there, we will decide if you are truly ready to become an assassin. Are you ready?" He sat on the edge of his desk and grabbed a scroll looking at the name.

"Basil" Basil stepped forward to retrieve his scroll closed in red ribbon and wax. He took it with a bow and backed up into his place.

"Sab" he did the same as Basil, receiving his first contract with a gracious bow, his right fist over his heart.

"Hadi"

"Adel" she stepped forward gracefully, heart pounding wildly, and bowed taking her scroll. The Grand Master smiled ever so slightly, but she noticed and smiled in return, taking her place back in line the epitome of calmness.

"Imad"

"Lu'ay"

The last contract handed out and together they broke them open. She took a deep breath and unrolled it.

She read the whole thing over twice. She was to get rid of the leader of a faction. She looked up at her Grand Master.

"Excuse me, sir." Everyone looked at her.

"Was yours unclear?"

"No, I was just wondering what faction the contract describes." The Grand Master was silent for a second.

"You'll have to figure that out through your resources."

"You don't count as a resource?" She asked disappointed. Sa'eed snorted while the Grand Master laughed.

"Smart of you to think of using me, but you must go out and figure it out yourself."\

She bowed, "Thank you, sir." She read her letter a third time. She was to be to assassinate the leader of a faction in the city of Jerusalem, a ride nearly a week long with Altaïr. She looked up to meet his eyes. His honey gold eyes were already staring coldly at her.

**What do you think? Review please! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Forgive & Forget

**I always thought it kind of weird that people would actually ask for reviews because I just did it anyways. NOW, I understand why. PLEASE **_**REVIEW**_**!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's**

**Chapter 2**

She didn't make any move to show how unhappy she was with her given mentor, or to show Altaïr how afraid she was of him. She felt like he would be very satisfied if he knew she was. Instead she looked over at Sa'eed who gave her a look of condolence. He had been more of a mentor to her than anybody, why couldn't she have him?

Immediately she let the scroll snap, straightened herself and bowed to the Grand Master, taking her leave without looking over at Altaïr again.

Within the half hour she had everything she would need packed and ready to go, she figured it would be a week's long journey there and packed the food for it and a little extra, for two, just in case she couldn't hunt to and from and wouldn't have the opportunity to buy food in Jerusalem.

She was in the process of packing her items when Altaïr strode in, his own packs in hand, he noticed the pack of food still on the ground in front of the stable door. He looked down at his own which was also enough for two, he shrugged it off and stared at her for a moment, then quickly deciding that watching her was a waste of his time he went to his waiting white stallion, she glared into his back thinking how cliché the whole situation was. She looked over her dappled gray mare and patted her shoulder. Sa'eed came in not long after. He walked to her stall, saddle and packs draped on his arms; carefully he put his saddle on her saddle rest on the door and beckoned her over.

"I did not actually think you would get Altaïr." He murmured for her ears only to hear. "Listen, I want you to come back alive. Do as he says, he's not patient and he's quick to temper; he's cold, but he knows what he's doing. I believe Al Mualim gave Altaïr you, because _you_ are patient and obedient. Don't back talk. He'll cut your tongue, but don't be afraid to teach him a meaningful lesson here and there." She involuntarily swallowed making him grin.

"Thanks for the pep talk" she mumbled, his grin became a smile.

"You'll do just fine." He reassured. Right then Altaïr came out upon his horse, staring coldly down at them.

"Whenever you're ready."_ We're leaving now! _She interpreted in her mind. She heaved a great sigh, Sa'eed opened the stall door for her and she mounted Aasifa guiding her out beside Altaïr. She expected him to take the lead but he just sat there staring at her like she but a bug squished to the bottom of his boot. She looked down at Sa'eed who shrugged. She toed her horse into a trot, taking the lead. Altaïr's horse started up but Sa'eed grabbed the reins, irritating horse and master.

"What?"

Sa'eed narrowed his eyes at his rudeness, he was Altaïr's better by nearly two decades, "Remember your place, Novice." He snarled, "He's not an assassin yet, remember that."

"I am aware of the situation." He said coolly, he gave a cocky bow from his saddle, "Now, if you'd excuse me I have a student to teach."

"A novice to guide, you are not his teacher." He said letting go of the reins, "You're just an escort." With that Altaïr stormed out of the stables. He quickly made it down through the small town to see Adel waiting just inside the gate. He and his mare looked up to see him come cantering down the hill. He didn't stop or hesitate when coming to the gate, just kicked his horse in a full out gallop when he passed it. Adel looked at the gate guard who returned the look and they both shrugged and raced after him. It was to her luck that Aasifa was fast, even with Altaïr's horse at full gallop, Aasifa caught up. Altaïr didn't slow down until they reached the end of Masyaf's domain at the ruins. His horse was heaving and sweating being a massive horse, hers was breathing quickly, but Adel could tell she could have gone longer.

"Let's try and keep the horses alive for the trip." She said irritated that his bad mood got the better of him. He stiffened.

"Mind your tongue, Novice." He snarled viciously.

"Mind the lives of the innocent; don't take your anger out on your poor horse. We'll have to stop early for his sake."

"I told you to hold your tongue."

"You say so only because you know I'm right."

"Must you have the last word?"

"The one with the last word is the winner. _Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent."_

"I am not stabbing my horse."

She was getting irritated, if only because she didn't want to be afraid, "I wasn't being literal and you know it. You might as well use you temper as your blade, it does just as well." Altaïr said nothing, but fumed. She berated herself for arguing with him and felt bad for it. They rode several hours and Adel was aware of Altaïr the whole time. He seemed to have calmed down but was just as cold in demeanor as always. He looked up and judged it was about noon then gazed around and found an oasis off the road up ahead. He looked over at Adel who was currently staring at nothing, spacing out. Altaïr nudged his horse faster, Adel's horse never fell a step behind. Adel thought about how bad she now felt for breaking one of Sa'eed's rules already. She would have to apologize. She slid off her horse and turned to Altaïr who dismounted, leaving his back to her. She didn't apologize, she wasn't sure as to why but it all of a sudden scared her. Instead she loosened Aasifa's saddled, rubbed her down and grabbed an orange from her pack. They were her favorite and she figured she ought to eat the fresh stuff before it went bad. She made her way to the only decently shaded tree and sat with her back up against the trunk, watching her horse, drink greedily from the water. She started to peel her orange when a shadow fell over her; looking up she saw Altaïr and watched him fall gracefully on his back beside her in the shade, head turned away. Deciding he wasn't doing any more than that, she finished peeling her orange and popped a slice in her mouth reveling in its taste.

"Would you like some?" She asked, holding a half out to him. He turned and opened his into slits looking at the peace offering. The face he made said he was going to say no, but he reached out and took the half from her hand, and split it in half again giving the rest back.

"Thank you." He murmured; she stayed silent and relaxed against closing her eyes. She had eaten a few slices when a soft, whiskery nose pushed her cheek. She opened her eyes and smiled at her dappled mare.

"Hey, you." She scratched her nose aware of Altaïr looking over back at her. Aasifa reached to her hands wanting her food, "That's mine" she said bringing her hands to her chest. Aasifa continued to nudge her hands and snorted. Adel gave in and gave her a slice of her orange, seeing the transaction, Nader, Altaïr's horse came galvanizing over to her, and stuck his nose in her face expecting some too. "Whoa there!" she gave him a piece and shoved him away. He chewed quickly and was back over wanting more sniffing at her hands. She jerked them away and hit Aasifa in her nose. They both converged on her begging for more. "No, go away!"

Altaïr watched the boy shove the orange in his mouth, squirreling it away in his cheeks. He choked and nearly coughed it all out. Altaïr smirked and rolled to his feet, "Come Novice."

**So, if you hadn't noticed, whenever it's in Altaïr's perspective, it mentions Adel being a boy, say "he" rather than "She" it is intentional.**

**Thanks, please review**

**Love, Animi**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Listening

**OK! Before today, it had only been three days since I checked my email, only three because I only really get one two in that time span. I had 54 messages. I flipped out when I realized they were reviews and notifications from readers. This is great motivation on my part to continue writing. Thank you SO MUCH!**

**Is anyone interested in being a beta?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC. **

**Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 3**

Adel was excited as they spotted the towers of Jerusalem in the distance in the early morning and wanted to finish the trip quickly. She urged her horse into a loping canter that Aasifa could keep up all day. A half hour passed and they crested the hill that led to the gates. Her eyes continued to follow the trail and spotted a few guards along the edge of the steep, windy hill. She was about to trot down when Altaïr grabbed her hands stopping her.

"We must remain undetected." He said indifferently.

"Oh, okay." Together, side-by-side they made their way slowly down the road slouched over their saddles. They came up to a pile of hay and tied their horses up. She reached over Aasifa's rump to undo her saddle bags when Altaïr stopped her once again.

"Leave it; someone will get them for us. Come." Adel walked after Altaïr who remained out of sight of the guards. She spotted a group of praying priests heading towards the gate and realized that was where Altaïr was headed. With ease in their white robes and hooded features, they blended in with them. The only thing that made her nervous was the fact she was decked out in weaponry, she'd have to ask Altaïr about that later how they remained undetected. As the group came towards the gate, the guards stepped out of their way, breaking the line down the middle. Her anxiety grew as she passed them, expecting them to stop her. Nothing happened and a breath whooshed out of her in relief. Once out of sight of the guards, she let herself out of the group, and headed to the left towards the assassin bureau.

She turned around to look for Altaïr and found him nowhere; she became incredibly grateful for memorizing the maps of the districts. Unconcerned she continued on her way. She made it several blocks when she found the alcove with a ladder that led up to the roof of the bureau. The roof was woven wood with the assassin symbol in the center. She lowered herself and landed silently on her feet, and walked to the entrance of the building.

Malik looked up and smiled, "Hello little Assassin, you are here on your first contract, yes."

"Yes, sir." She gazed around the cool dark room, with wall to wall of books. She breathed in heavily, enjoying the scent of rose incense.

"Who is your sponsor?"

"Altaïr." There was silence.

"My condolences, Little Assassin." She turned and looked at him, he was serious.

"For what?"

Malik looked her over, "Sa'eed always was impressed with your tolerance, brags about it non-stop. I didn't actually believe you were this good. Surely you must have had argued on the way here."

"We argued once as we were heading out of Masyaf, but that was it. I've been working to stay on his good side."

"I'll bet that was a chore and a half; what did you argue about?"

"How to keep horses alive." He was silent, expecting more, "He left in a huff. I'll bet Sa'eed said something because he was fine right before we were leaving."

"Was he trying to run his horse into the ground?" Adel said nothing and just smirked. Malik shook his head, "So, how can I help you out?"

"I'm looking for a woman named Adara, sound familiar?"

Malik snorted, "Yeah, check out the North-East region of the middle district. You'll learn quickly enough who she is. Keep yourself in check, she likes them young." Malik eyed him up and down and shook his head, "be gone Little Assassin, you have work to do."

She bowed and thanked him and turned to leave, when she remembered she had a question, "Why is it guards don't notice us when we're in groups of priests?"

"It is based on how perceptive the guard is. The lower ranking ones see white and call it good, not really expecting pacifists to hide a killer whether they realize it or not. The guards don't look at the priests for killers, is what I'm trying to say. But don't get too comfortable because the higher ranking guards _will _spot you. Any more questions?"

"Where is Altaïr?"

"I haven't seen him; he probably disappeared to watch you." Adel stiffened at this comment. Being watched wasn't good. Being watched by an assassin was worse, by Altaïr; that was deadly.

She bowed again, "Thank you."

"Don't let him push you around. Follow the tenets, and the creed and you will do just fine."

"Thank you" she said again and left the way she came, up onto the bright rooftop into the merciless sun. She gazed around hoping to find her sponsor but found nobody.

She traveled quickly over the flat roofs, hopping from one to another with practiced ease. The division was obvious between districts with walled off sections. She looked down at the gate she saw two guards. She back tracked a roof top and hopped down, startling a few citizens. She stood and ignored them and walked down the street as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Seeing a cluster of men head towards the direction of the gate, she sped up and joined their group at the back, not really attracting their attention, or the attention of the guards when going through the gate.

Once inside the gate she followed the group until she was out of sight of the guards on the inside. She took a deep breath to stabilize herself. Anxiety raced through her blood. Here she was in the middle of Jerusalem on her first contract by herself, well, mostly. She had trained since she was little, no more than a toddler, just a small child. She could do this; it's what she was trained for.

She set off down the street heading to the north taking in the scene of the merchants heralding their items and prices. The smell of food, dirt, and animals filled her nose, seeing guards patrol towards her she acted interested in the nearest vendor who happened to be selling jewelry.

"HELLO young man, how can I interest you? Are you searching something out for a young lady, or perhaps something for yourself?" The overweight merchant asked eagerly.

"Just looking," she said.

"Well here, we have a fine assortment of the finest gold around—" She watched the guards pass in the corner of her eye and she thanked the merchant and walked away, leaving him very disappointed. All of a sudden the hair rose on the back of her neck, she was being watched. Inconspicuously she glanced at the roofs and saw Altaïr. With purpose she made her way to the nearest ladder not wanting to attract any attention. She walked to where she had seen Altaïr and found he was not there any longer. A hand grabbed her arm and dragged her into a screened flower garden.

"What is your objective?" Demanded Altaïr, he seemed he was in a bad mood again. He was scowling, honey eyes piercing. It was best to behave.

"I'm to go to the north-east part of the middle district and learn as much as I can about a woman named Adara." Altaïr nodded.

"Fine, continue on, _don't_ make a mess of things." He threatened. She was taken aback.

"Jeez, who put a scorpion in your shorts?" He snarled and she jumped out of the garden faster than a cheetah and was down off the roof before he could do something to her. She ran several blocks and looked up and behind her and to either side. No sign of Altaïr. "That was incredibly stupid, why did I say that, so much for playing it safe." She shook her head at herself and had that feeling she was being watched again. She ignored it and continued her journey.

Once in the place she was supposed to be, she hadn't the faintest idea where she should start. She gazed around and found a tower just a building down. She turned off the main road down an alley and climbed the wall. Quickly she decided the best place to start and ran at the wall and up, and caught a hold of a lip in the wall. Easily she scaled the wall to the top and walked out to the edge of the wooden perch. She let her mind go and opened her eyes, noticing nothing specific and everything specific. She saw the guards and their routes a woman being tormented by guards as well as a priest. She memorized the city below her. Her best bets for information were the two busiest parts of the district. From her stand point seemed to be a brothel and a covered shopping center. Satisfied she gathered her wits; she used to be terrified of heights but worked it out, and threw herself over the edge. She tucked herself together and flipped so she landed bottom first into a pile of hay. She hopped out and shook her robes out and headed towards the shopping center.

The shopping center too was guarded, and instead of hiding in plain sight, she came in over the top of them through the rafters. This way, she wouldn't have to deal with guards, customers and the dreaded merchants. She wandered around for several hours in the rafters hoping for some small tidbit but she got nothing. Resigned she made her way to a window and saw a small locked chest. She went over to it and sprung the lock in half a second with her lock picks and found a stash of gold. Her eyebrows shot up. She just found a thief's loot. Grinning, counted quickly and put all fifty gold pieces in her purse.

"One man's loss is another man's gain." She closed the chest and left with a smile on her face.

Having gone six hours without food, she was hungry. She purchased a bit of food off a vendor and crossed a small courtyard when she heard the name Adara off the lips of two arguing men. She detoured around the square fountain and sat on an unoccupied bench and pretended to be enjoying her meal as she listened to the two men argue.

"She wouldn't even look twice at you if it hadn't been for me, now, stop complaining and hand over my share. I gave you what you wanted.—" A solid figure sat down next to her.

"What are you doing?" Altaïr snarled quietly, "Now is not the time to be eating." Irritated that he had made her miss some of the conversation she ignored and continued to eat.

"Maybe if you stopped and listened you'd realize what I am really doing." She handed her bowl over to Altaïr. He gazed at its contents and was about to push it away when his stomach growled. He snatched it out of her hands and inhaled the spicy rice contents. Food in his mouth seemed like the best way to shut him up without losing a limb.

"Adara is expecting you, now go!" The man who had been speaking before pushed the other man who was scrawny and not very attractive, in fact he reminded her greatly of a rat with a pointed nose and pursing lips from a bad overbite, except his clothes were beautifully fine and colorful. He looked back at the bigger man who shoved him away but continued to walk away. Her gaze swung fully on the larger man. He seemed sinister to her, meaty from too much food but decked in simple trousers, shirt and over robe. She had a feeling he had more than enough money to buy better clothes than what he was wearing. His eyes were black, small and beady. He had a black walrus mustache over his lip and a wide face. In his hand was the soft leather purse of coins. He tossed it up and caught it several time as he watched the rat man walk away before putting it inside his robe.

"Should I go after rat man or chunky here?" she asked.

Altaïr choked on his food, she swatted his back, earning herself a glare, "Follow the noble, I'll follow this man."

**Oh man, this chapter was kind of long. I hope this mission doesn't drag out too long.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. **_**REVIEW!**_

**Thank you!**

**Love, Animi 3 **


	4. Chapter 4: Too Close To Comfort

**So, I still would very much like a Beta! No one has offered. If you think someone will do it anyways, people tend to believe that someone else will do it and then it never gets done! Please I beg. **

**I own nothing but my OC. Enjoy!**

It was only too easy getting Altaïr to shut up. She'd have to remember to use it to her benefit later. At the moment, she stored the information in the back of her mind, and continued her shadowing from the roof tops. She was grateful when she got the chance to hide in the shade, the man was stopped a number of times and the sun was at its peak height of merciless torture, the flat roofs didn't provide much shelter. She was sweating like crazy. It wasn't a long journey, the sun only made it feel like it was so.

Rat man finally made it to his destination and she stopped when she realized where she was. This is what Malik meant when he said, 'She likes them young'. Adel found herself across the brothel, "Aw, gross." She whined.

Altaïr stalked his prey silently on the street. The man Adel had dubbed "Chunky" was making a sinuous route towards the north-east, where Malik had sent Adel in the first place. It wasn't before too long that the man had made his way to the back entrance of the brothel. Seeing the dead end Altaïr, was about to turn around when he caught sight of his little novice peering in a window on the third floor. Altaïr smiled wickedly, was he ever going to get a kick out of this.

"Your hormones finally get the best of you?" Altaïr whispered in her ear. Adel jumped and nearly squeaked if he hadn't clasped a hand over her mouth. Once her initial shock was over, he relinquished her, "what are you doing?"

"Makin came here."

"Makin, who is that?"

"Rat man, I found out his name is Makin, I've been waiting for them to finish up. Gracious, they sounded like dying animals."

Altaïr chuckled darkly, "Jealous?"

Axel looked at him with concern, "Why on earth would I be jealous of that, why are you here, I thought you were following "Chunky"?

"First of all," he said peering into the window, to see a woman dressing, "She's beautiful and he's quite ugly compared to you, and second, your "Chunky" came here."

"If I really wanted to sleep with someone, I wouldn't have to pay for it," she said with a sly smile, "But this raises new questions, what does Chunky have to do with Adara?"

"It's quiet; perhaps it's time to find out." Adel taking her que peered back in the room to see it empty. She pushed the thick red curtains aside and hopped inside landing gracefully in a crouch. She got out of the way and ignored Altaïr as he came in.

"Do prostitutes keep to the same room?" she asked looking around. The room was lush with rugs and tapestries, all warm and inviting colors.

"Typically, the higher end ones. This brothel looks like it's getting better business since the last time I've been here."

Adel snickered, "You actually come here?" Altaïr threw her a glare with a snarl.

"Of course not, I meant Jerusalem you half-wit." Adel flinched at the comment and Altaïr grinned with satisfying triumph. Adel's comments were getting a little too witty; he was getting a little too comfortable around him.

"These aren't her personal quarters." Altaïr took a deep breath at the obviousness of the statement. He exaggerated a look around the room, knowing Adel was watching, "Are you sure?" he snarled sarcastically, "I can't tell."

She sniffed offended, "I was merely voicing my thoughts, not talking to you. I don't know why you had to go be a novice about it and get all offended."

"Enough of this bickering, we'll attract attention." he snapped, scowling.

Adel shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Whatever, we're wasting time, let's find her rooms."

"Have you stopped to think maybe she's in them?" he said scornfully.

"No, why would I do that?" She asked innocently. Then rolled her eyes, she was glad it was now gray outside, or else he would have throttled her for her eye roll. She pressed her ear to the door and heard no one outside. Cautiously she opened the door, praying it wouldn't shriek at her intrusion. She had it open part way when the hinges cried out, immediately she froze, waiting for someone to come running. It only seemed loud because she was somewhere she didn't belong, and took a steadying breath. The door was open enough for her to slip out, for Altaïr, not so much; he was just a tad bigger than she. She shrugged the thought out of her mind and slipped out to the hall. In a distant room she heard more animal noises, and shuddered disgusted and walked the opposite direction, away from where she knew the stairs were. The door she had just snuck out of squealed painfully in her ears and she froze cringing. She turned and stared a look of death at Altaïr who strode out of the blatantly ignoring her, and closed the door with a quiet click. He walked passed her, her face lost to him as it was dim in the hallway and her hood was up.

"If you look like you're sneaking around, then people know you don't belong. It's an invaluable lesson to learn, remember it. People notice a sneak more than they do a man who walks with a purpose in mind." She nodded and slowly eased her frozen muscles and followed him down the hallway. He ignored every door and turned the corner, she quickened her pace and followed him around the corner and nearly squawked in horror. There were several guards lined down the long hall way. With her years of training, she recovered and no one noticed anything unusual.

Fear gripped her chest as they walked past the guards, aware of the glares that followed her. Altaïr stopped at the door to the left at the very end and knocked. He opened it and stepped inside keeping it opened for Adel. She shut the door gently behind her; she could feel her eyes bugging out. They had just walked past four Templar owned guards and no one; no not one stopped or said anything. A crazed smile pulled at her lips. Her heart rammed against her chest a mile a minute and let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"That was too close." She whispered. Altaïr chuckled.

"I hadn't expected guards either; I'm surprised you didn't yelp like a pup."

"You and me both" she said completely unoffended. Altaïr's chuckle became a quiet laugh, but as quickly as it came it was gone.

"Do you know where they left too?" He asked, going to the large oak desk that was covered with papers, letters and various odds and ends.

"To dinner, only a street or two down. I guess we've got an hour minimum, we should be done long before then, right?"

A half hour had a passed and they were still reading letters on her desk, it had gotten so dark that they had to light a few candles to continue reading.

"Hey, listen to this, '- expect Makin to be there on Thursday. I managed to wage thirty gold pieces off of him. Keep up the good work, you'll be able to get a few nights out of him before he'll have to stop. Then we can get rid of him, and hopefully that noble brat Kahil will come running. He's a main supporter of the assassins, get him around your little finger and we'll have a good start on the nobles-' blah blah blah, 'Fayyad' What's today?"

"Thursday"

"Do you think Chunky is Fayyad?"

"It seems likely, what was the name of the noble he mentioned?"

She looked back at the letter, "Kahil."

Altaïr swore, "Kahil is the son of the Duke."

"I'm going to guess that this is not good."

Altaïr stood and started to pace the room, "It isn't, if these people are trying to seduce Assassin supporters, or at least their sons, then that'll cause troubles for their fathers, or the fact that these noble sons are the future of the kingdom, if you rule the future, you rule the outcome. We, no you, need to stop this. It is possible that each novice's contract is connected in some way. We can speak to Malik and send a message to Al Mualim..." Altaïr froze when they heard talking down the hall, they looked at each other.

"Adara." she whispered horrified. Together they set the table the way they had found it and blew out the candles, Adel was struggling to open the window when the talking got right side the door. Altaïr grabbed her and drug her under the bed just as the door opened. Blood rushed to her cheeks when she realized she was in the awkward position of being somewhat on top of him, but she dared not move lest she give away their position. Altaïr and Adel were both holding their breath as Adara went about her room. If she noticed that her room smelt like burnt candles, she mentioned nothing, but lit them herself.

Adel looked away when she saw the first sign of Adara undressing, to find herself face to face with Altaïr. She felt herself blush again as he smirked at her.

**Sorry it's short, but it was the perfect cliff hanger! I couldn't resist.**

**Oh dear, I'll be honest, I'm just as surprised as to what happened as you. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Remember I still need a beta!**

**Love, Animi**

**If you love me back, click the blue word below!**

Adel – Just Malik – Master, King

Lu'ay – Shield Sab – Lion Hadi - Guiding to the right (truth)

Sa'eed – Happy Basil – Brave

Fayyad - Overflowing, generous

Makin - Strong, firm, well-founded Kahil - Friend, lover


	5. Chapter 5: Could've Gone Without Knowing

**I had meant to post a while ago, but with winter break coming up my teachers have been working me like a dog! But as I was writing this, the parental log off system logged me out…and lost two pages of work and I couldn't even look at the document for two weeks without cry over it. T.T It's not as good as the original.**

**So, I don't own Assassins Creed. Wish I did with a half billion other people, but I don't, nor will I ever.**

**Chapter 5**

The prostitute obviously did NOT know how to fall asleep. She tossed and grumbled, turned and grumbled and grumbled a bit more about how she couldn't fall asleep. Adel and Altaïr had been stuck under the bed for the past three hours. Adel felt like grumbling herself in frustration.

When Altaïr had dragged Adel under the bed, she'd ended up being crammed up on top of him in order to stay away from the edge. It had been awkward for finding herself face to face with him; but after a half hour of trying not to get cozy with Altaïr she gave up. The space was too small and they were in a dangerous situation. She forced herself to relax against him, knowing they wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon, and if she kept stressing on not touching him, she'd be cramped later and wouldn't be able to move without a cacophony of complaints.

Altaïr smirked as he watched Adel try and get comfortable; the action seemed to pain the child to get cozy with him. Adel froze when she saw the traces of a smile on his face and frowned at him. Still frowning, she slowly rested her head on his leather-armored chest and relaxed every muscle in her body, just as she was taught.

Adel was in utter fear; her adrenal glands weren't helping to calm her. Her heart was fluttering wildly and she started to shiver. She was scared. Scared from the mission, scared from her close proximity to a man; a man who, in general, was dangerous. What if he noticed her soft chest? The thought was ridiculous, seeing as both of them were wearing armor, but that didn't stop her mind from thinking it. She shivered harder and slowly brought her arms in to her. She felt a sudden surge of jealousy towards Altaïr as he lay calmly with his right hand over his chest. His other arm was actually beneath her right shoulder from when he dragged her down. She watched his chest rise and fall evenly and tried to use that as a distraction to calm herself.

Adel froze when she felt fingers in her hair, but they didn't stop, they continued to gently stroke through her hair. That thought of his fingers being so close to her neck was horrifying. The comforting massage to her scalp didn't stop and she started to relax again. She wondered where this random act of kindness came from; it was hard to believe that it was possible for him to be kind. Tolerant, yes, but he didn't have to be kind, so he wasn't.

Altaïr ignored Adel's questioning stare, the girl had finally stopped shaking and was still, her breathing even. She was sure she could fall asleep, even in this cramped and dusty space. But she didn't, she couldn't, now was not the time for such a luxury.

It had been an hour since then and the woman had finally stopped tossing around and quieted. Adel listened intently for her breathing. She got on her hands and the tips of her boots and crabbed sideways silently and with sweet relief came out from underneath the bed. Altaïr lurked after her coming out from beneath the shadows of the bed into a patch of moonlight on the floor like a white demon from hell. He stood slowly and looked the woman over before turning to the window and jerking it open with a sound of a shattering pot. They froze and looked at the woman who just shifted and settled. A cool breeze entered the room, the curtains drifted eerily on the wind. Altaïr gazed out the window, looking for potential threats. He grabbed the top wood border around the window above his head and jumped, throwing his legs out the opening, the rest of him following gracefully. Adel stood from her low crouch and went to the tall window. Altaïr waited on the roof across. Adel unfortunately couldn't copy his dramatic exit, she stepped out and balanced herself on a lip in the wall and struggled to close the window from the outside. Once she got it closed, she dropped and landed on the balcony beneath, and jumped upon the railing before throwing herself into the air to the building across. She stuck like a spider and crawled up to meet her mentor.

"Quality windows, that's our motto." She said as she scrambled over edge of the roof.

Altaïr gave her an evil grin, "Rest assured the perpetrator died slowly and painfully."

"Yeah, I'll bet."

"Come, let's go, Malik will be fretting like a mother hen." Altaïr turned and ran, Adel hot on his heels grinned. She didn't have to know Malik long to know that he would be indeed fretting.

The trip was swift and silent as the two shadows made their way to the bureau. They hopped gracefully from one dark roof to the other. It wasn't long after passing the wall into the rich district did they start racing. Chuckles escaped them both as they competed and performed tricks in the air before landing. There were only a few rooftops left before they were at the bureau and she needed to best him. They were coming to edge of a flat roof when they saw a guard twenty feet below, not three roofs from the bureau. This was her last chance to outdo herself. She came to the edge and jumped bringing her legs up into a straight leg sitting position and used her arms to vault over the roof railing, and started to flip backwards. For the split moment she was looking to the sky, she appreciated the clearness, the bright stars, and the cool evening; loving the job she lived. She twisted in the air to look down at her prey and released two throwing knives. He went down without a sound. Adel landed on her feet, and used her momentum to stretch and throw herself backwards into a backflip, reversing again to face forward and launched herself quickly towards the bureau.

"No!" Altaïr cried out as Adel jumped into the blackness of the bureau, giving him a cocky, triumphant grin.

"Brat."

He came to the entrance and hopped in silently. When he entered the main room, Malik was sitting on his stool with a small smile for Adel as she recounted her victory.

"You're getting slow, old man." Malik told Altaïr as he was undoing his blood red sash. He snapped it out and almost hit his intended target but Malik ducked. The snap rebounded the sash and smack Adel's nose, causing her to yelp loudly. He figured she was just as good as a target as his old friend.

"I'm not old," he said, sounding angry, but it was lost with his grinning at Adel's pain and whimpering, "Or slow for that matter." He added.

"Mhmm," Malik said pulling his book out with a grin, not believing a single word his friend said.

"It's true, he's got a fire under his tail." Malik only nodded, "Maybe he's on something."

"Maybe hormones, or life, or—" Malik suggested and looked at Altaïr with a cruel but beautiful half smile, "youth."

Altaïr shook his head, "Go," he said going back into the entrance room, "Recap todays mission Novice."

Adel, still rubbing her nose, went to Malik's counter and leaned against it, waiting for him to be ready. "Alright Little Assassin, tell me of today's events, from when you left here." Adel nodded in understanding and told her story from when she left the bureau.

A couple pillows were at her feet by the time she was done recounting from mentioning Altaïr in the wrong fashion. He hadn't been below throwing them at her. "Well done Adel, you're doing very well. Tomorrow I want you to go back to the middle district, find my informant and listen to some heralds or suspicious conversations you see going on. Get a little more, than you can take her out, alright?"

"Alright, thank you." She said with a bow. She bent and picked up the pillows from the floor and headed into the entrance room to see Altaïr sleeping on the pillows, an arm over his face, and without his shirt or robes. They were all folded neatly beside him next to his pile of weapons. "Is Altaïr asleep?"

"Yes!" she whispered loudly peering back at Malik. Altaïr removed his arm and looked up at her, "No!" she replied again in the manner. Malik chuckled and Adel opened her arms to let the pillows fall on Altaïr. A low growl emanated from beneath them, "I think Malik wants to speak with you." She whispered.

He stood, letting the pillows fall and glared at her, "Yes, I gathered that." She grinned meekly and tried desperately to not look at his chest. His chest that was indeed bare, unclothed, toned and scarred. She was surprised though to see two matching tattoos on either bicep. She couldn't make out the exact detail in the lack of lighting, but they went all the way around in a decorative ring.

She wasn't intimidated, honestly, she wasn't; he shook his head and walked away to Malik. Watching him saunter away in his white trousers, tucked into his dark leather boots a whoosh of air escaped her lips and the girl found herself blushing, who knew it was so hard to control it. Why she blushed in the first place was beyond her, there'd been plenty of men without their shirts at Masyaf when training. She shook her head and fell onto the pillows with an "oomph". She unbuckled her boots and pulled them off with difficulty and then banished them to the corner and started on working to remove the armor, weapons, over- and under-robe and setting them neatly out of the way. Making her way to the small fountain in the wall and watching the water disappear down the drain, she rid herself of the day's events. Satisfied she crawled to the pillows and collapsed with a sigh.

Altaïr gazed over at the novice snoozing silently on the pillows in the other room, "This is so dangerous."

"Perhaps." Malik said as he wrote and cross referenced other books.

"Perhaps?" He repeated outraged.

"Does he believe anyone knows?"

"I doubt it."

"Does he give off any semblance?"

"Sometimes."

"Like?" Al

"Like how clean or organized everything of his is." Malik gave Altaïr a "please, really?" Look.

"It's a policy of ours, un-organization cause's chaos, remember?"

"Whatever." He said looking away, thoroughly irritated.

Malik sighed and put his quill down and looked at Altaïr.

"Altaïr, if we start acting different, people will get suspicious. They'll start snooping, and then we'd be in real trouble as would the other two. We need to keep quiet and act like we always do and everything will be just fine."

"That doesn't ease my mind," he said. He pulled a feather from his pocket and started to tear it up.

"I didn't think it would. Altaïr, has anyone at all been suspicious, acting it, hiding it or been a little off?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Sa'eed."

"Sa'eed was the chosen guardian, he has a right to be; does he know that we know?"

Altaïr shook his head; "I doubt it, for what reason would I have, to know such knowledge? Or a better question, what makes you think any of them would share it with me?"

"Everyone knows the answer to that one, whether it is wrong or not, it is still a good one." Altaïr scowled at Malik's pointed insult.

"I wouldn't do such a thing."

"If," Malik said, holding up a finger, "If you didn't know or like the child."

"I never said I liked...him."

"You didn't have to, how is the mission coming along?"

Altaïr glared at Malik for the change in subject, "Just fine, we are doing just fine."

"We? I'm pretty sure it's his mission."

"And I'm helping him along, so we are doing just fine, thank you. The novice is doing well, better than I thought he would be."

"Why because he's not you, because he understands kindness?"

"We both know where his kindness truly comes from." Altaïr said with annoyance.

"And put into irritation at the wrong time of the month, he'd be just as vicious as he is kind, and we both know where that would come from." The comment made Altaïr smile.

"Yeah, remind me then to stay on his good side."

"You sound so scared."

"I'm shaking."

"You're convulsing."

"Oh Allah, save me."

"But that is beside the point, the point is, you think the little assassin is good."

"Little might not be an appropriate term; the novice is nearly as tall as I."

"Until he reaches the full rank of an assassin, he will be Little Assassin, and there will be nothing to stop me. I am done with you Altaïr, go away." he dismissed with an annoying regal air.

Altaïr gave a low cocky bow, his voice dark, arms sweeping in a dramatic gesture, "Of course, forgive me, you're majesty."

Malik, just to be a pain added, "You are forgiven, but you still must go." And ignored Altaïr thereafter, putting away his books and journals. Altaïr shook his head and left to see Adel sleeping in her breeches and plain white, short sleeved shirt; a pillow lay over her face. He stretched and fell face forward onto the pillows with a low groan. His arm hit Adel but she didn't wake, with little effort, Altaïr gave her a push to give himself more room and she squawked in surprise.

She growled at him, surprising him enough for him to look at her. "Oh if looks could kill." He said to her as she went and made herself comfortable again, winning another look of death, "But they don't."

"Bet you're glad about that one huh Altaïr. How many times would you have died from looks of death?"

"More than a few." he said, loving how irritated he'd just made the novice.

"Yeah, I'll bet." she said as he dropped his head back into the pillows. All of a sudden he found himself on cold stone and on his back. He looked over to see Adel stretching herself out completely over all the pillows and gave him a vicious smile. Altaïr snarled and launched himself at the girl. It didn't take him long to pin her. He easily tossed her to the side and stretched himself out.

He threw a pillow in her direction, "I can be kind enough to share, even as the victor."

"Oh, how generous of you." she snapped, irritated. If there was one thing she hated, it was being rudely awakened. She crawled back over and was about to lay back down when Altaïr's eyes cracked open to dare her to lie down. She took the dare and plopped down, even having enough nerve to take his pillow.

"You are cheeky, plain and simple." Good was all he got out of her when he said so.

Adel woke and rubbed her sleep filled her eyes but refused to open them. She gave a wide yawn and found herself incredibly warm and nuzzled Altaïr's chest. Wait – what did she just do? Adel's eyes snapped open to see tanned flesh; Altaïr's arms were wound loosely around her middle, chin tucked against the top of her head. Horror filled her mind, eyes wide, her blood turned cold. Slowly she tried to escape him but his only arms tightened.

What to do? What am I supposed to do? She thought, freaking out. She turned towards the doorway when she heard noise from the other room.

"MALIK!" She whispered loudly. She looked at Altaïr who was now scowling in his sleep, seemingly annoyed at her talking, "MALIK!" She cried out again. The noise stopped on the other side of the doorway and Malik appeared. He froze when he saw the scene of Altaïr holding Adel, who was panicked and desperately trying to squeeze out of his embrace. "Help me! Please."

Malik bit his lip, doing well not to laugh, "Just kick him."

"Kick him?" she repeated horrified, "He'll kill me, not just 'cause I kicked him but because I found out his dark secret, I'm a witness."

"Dark secret?"

"He cuddles." She said exasperated, waving an arm over the scene. Malik shook his head and went over to rescue the poor child. He grabbed Altaïr's arm and gently pulled it up, careful to not wake the sleeping assassin. Adel held his other arm down and slipped out with incredible speed. She grabbed a large pillow and shoved it in his arms in her stead and back away quickly with Malik, who was shaking his head and smiling.

"Get dressed; I'll take you to breakfast." She nodded still in some shock and Malik left the small room. She gave Altaïr a wide berth as she went around getting her clothes. It embarrassed her thoroughly to know that she had been sleeping on the other side.

"I never realized how heavy a sleeper Altaïr was." Adel said once the two assassins were outside, sitting on a stone bench gazing over the main shopping plaza in the rich district. Colors exploded here and there from stall vendors, the smell of food was heavy in the air. Cocks crowed in their cages under protective wood canopies, Adel watched a young blonde dog race around peoples legs.

"He usually isn't, but he has been stressed lately and you both came back late last night. You were only asleep for a couple hours."

Adel looked at the dim sky as it slowly turned pink and orange, already the city was awake and alive, bustling about in the tan colored city. She knew it was about five. "Yeah, no matter how late I'm out, I'm always up at this time."

Malik sighed heavily and leaned against the brick building behind him, "That would be your strict training; full-fledged assassins have a schedule that revolves around their contracts, not their training. Some habits die, no matter how good they may be."

"You're up early." Adel pointed out.

"Yes, but I don't take contracts, and I used to be a trainer, even years after I was a full-fledged assassin I was still on the same schedule. As much as I like to sleep, I like mornings."

"Me too." She said, "Not the trainer part, the—"

"Mornings, yes, that's what I figured." He said giving her a small smile and she returned it sheepishly. Malik straightened slowly, stretching, looking at someone in particular behind her. She turned to see Altaïr prowling towards them., parting the crowd like the red sea. Adel blushed immensely when he stopped and stood in front of them.

"Good morning, Altaïr." Malik greeted.

Altaïr looked at Malik and nodded and looked at Adel, "What's wrong with you?"

Adel shook her head slowly. Altaïr looked back at Malik, "What's wrong with him?"

Malik suppressed a smile, and copied Adel's action.

Altaïr rolled his eyes and shook his own head, "Whatever, did you already eat?" Malik nodded and Altaïr walked away. Adel looked at Malik with raised brows in shock.

"He, unfortunately was never a morning person." Adel laughed.

"Yeah, I noticed. Do we ever tell him?"

"Yeah, once you can fend for yourself against him." Adel's eyebrow cocked upwards and looked back at Malik. He was staring back; they both went into a laughing fit. Adel's stomach ached and she couldn't breathe, tears were streaming down her face.

"That is still really awful if you think about it." She said sobering up immediately at the thought. Malik calmed himself down with deep breathing. He gazed at the novice who was now very upset at the thought, "It's quite sad." They were silent for a second before they were in a laughing fit again.

They sobered quicker than before, "No, but really." Malik smirked.

"At least you're honest with yourself unlike some assassins I know." He said, slapping her back hard. Altaïr arrived at the moment.

"You have something to say Malik?" He snapped. Malik gave Adel a pointed look at Altaïr's mood.

"We were just talking about how even as a child you liked to cuddle with that stuffed –" Malik was gone in less than a heartbeat as Altaïr swung at him.

"You're awfully defensive about it." Malik teased cruelly. Adel stared wide eyed as the two full grown men made jabs and insults at each other like children.

"This is going to be a long day." She said. Adel surveyed the two men and figured they wouldn't be done for a while. She got up and walked away to complete her mission.


	6. Chapter 6: A Bit Unexpected

**Thanks to Tizronell and animechick113 for being my beta's.**

**Chapter 6**

She allowed herself a mighty yawn, stretching on the pillows. The floor was cool and a draft came from the dark, adjoined room across from her. A checker patterned shadow fell across her and the floor from the woven wood roof above. She had been out a couple hours, gaining just a bit more information as Malik had advised, and then came back to the bureau only to find it empty.

She yawned again and raised her hands to lay them under her head when suddenly and idea came to mind. Jumping to her feet, the young assassin raced out of the bureau.

It had only taken her twenty minutes to find them in the market talking. She followed a group of shoppers that walked behind them. She let herself grin as they turned down an alley. Quickly cutting away from the group, Adel raced up a nearby ladder and hopped to the other roof when she realized she would cast a shadow on the ground below. Her feet carried her swiftly and silently over the rooftop till she was over the head of her targets.

"…This is still frustrating."

"Did you expect it to just stop?"

"No, but, everyone-he associates with could get hurt."

"We MUST stop talking about this. I know you are worried but he's quick-witted. He'll catch on then he'll be worried. Worried or scared people-"

"Make mistakes, I know. But it's nerve wracking. What if someone finds out?"

"Calm brother, you can "what if" yourself to death. But this is for his safety. Keep quiet." Came the gentle command.

Adel felt her blood run cold, yes, she was quick, she was very quick, and this was not a conversation she should be listening to. The assassins were heading back to the bureau she was going to have beat them there. Adel bolted off the roof, making quick time back before them.

Altaïr paused when he noticed a blur of a shadow. He looked up behind to the roofs, buy saw no one. He set one of Malik's bags down and ran up the wall to peer over. Nobody was there, just guards in the distance. He dropped to the ground and dusted his hands off before picking up his burden again. Malik gave him a concerned look. Altaïr looked around again, worry wracking his whole being.

"No more on the subject, ever." Altaïr said. Malik nodded and they continued on their way to the bureau.

Adel looked up from the book she was reading on Malik's stool behind the counter when she heard feet hit the ground. Malik came around the corner and scowled, "Get out from behind there, what are you reading?"

Adel grinned and placed the book back on the shelf, "Your diary."

"Oh, you're cute." Malik replied with sarcastic endearment as he placed his load on the counter. "Beat it Little Assassin." Adel easily jumped over the counter and landed on the other side as Altaïr came in.

"What took you so long, I've been waiting forever." She became a little wary when she noticed Altaïr was in one of his black moods. Again.

"Are you all right?" she asked quietly.

Altaïr gave her a look that was telling her she was going to be snapped at before he hesitated, "Go close the bureau door." He replied in the same quiet tone. Obediently she left the room and hoped on the far wall and grabbed the roof door and slid it closed and locked it, just in case.

"What have you to tell me Little Assassin?" Malik asked as she entered back into the room. She watched him pull a journal from the wall behind and set it on the counter, Altaïr was half-heartedly cracking open a pomegranate.

"Well done, you have learned much Little Assassin." Malik slid a white feather across the counter.

"Don't praise me yet, I have yet to make the assassination." She gingerly picked the feather up by the stem and tucked it safe into a pocket.

"Not everyone is suited for assassinations, Adel. But it takes talent to observe and remember all the information as you have. Informants are a big part of the brotherhood. Not all assassins adequate with information gathering." He sent a look to Altaïr who missed it as he was still fiddling with his fruit. Adel grinned, Malik shrugged at the lost insult. "Remind me, what time?"

"Tomorrow, at dusk, Middle district brothel."

"Very good, you are-" A knock on the next room interrupted them. All three looked up; Adel glanced at her mentor as he looked to her. Altaïr left the counter, loosening his sword in its sheath and released his hidden blades. Adel removed her sword; the blade sang its lethal song as it slid easily from home. Altaïr peered around the corner and relaxed.

"False alarm." He murmured to Adel and Malik. Neither relaxed as Altaïr disappeared into the other room. The door slid open and several pairs of feet hit the floor. Altaïr led the way back in with Sa'eed behind and Sab behind his Mentor. Sab grinned and stepped forward giving Adel a quick embrace.

"Hello brother, how long have you been here?" He asked stepping back, a smile graced his handsome face.

"Today would be day two, what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in Acre?" She asked confused.

"Yes, but information led me here, my target was there talking with the son of the Duke." Adel raised an eyebrow.

"Kahil?"

"Yeah, how did you-"

"Know? I believe are contracts maybe intertwined. Come with me, I'll tell you what I know." Sab nodded and grinned. She looked at her Mentor who was as gloomy as ever and to Sa'eed who grinned at them. She glanced at Malik, "We are done right?" Malik nodded and Adel took her queue and ran out of the bureau, Sab right on her heels.

Adel made her way from roof top to roof top and finally stopping to find herself looking over the main market square from a tall church. Sab, near breathless, stopped beside her.

"You are too fast." He doubled over and forced himself to breathe through his nose. He straightened and put his hands on his hips looking over the city, looking rather breath-taking. His soft, black hair came near into his eyes. Perspiration was starting to gather on his face from the run and the bright sun. He wiped his face with a sleeve. She blushed when she found herself staring and quickly looked over the bustling people below. What the heck was wrong with her? This was not at all like her.

"Are you ok?" Sab asked. Adel looked back up to Sab who was looking a bit concerned.

"Yeah, just warm, why?" She didn't think warm was accurate enough. He gave her a look like he didn't exactly believe her.

"Nothing, so what have you learned?" He asked looking back over the city, memorizing its streets before he sat down beside her, legs dangling over the edge.

"The Templar's have turned to prostitutes to persuade the next generation of men, even killed a few of them off." Sab gave her a questioning look.

"Mind explaining a tad bit more?"

"They're going after the sons of Assassin supporters."

Sab nodded and sighed, "Kahil."

"Kahil being the son of our biggest support, exactly."

"Why? I don't understand why?"

"They want to either gain control of the family with money and love; especially the bigger ones or they kill off the single children. The parents would be too old to have children, well the mothers anyway and with them being at the age they are, the man wouldn't dare say he had a child. Everyone would know that the child would be an illegitimate."

"Then there would be no next generation."

"Right, I found this." From a pouch she withdrew the letter she snitched from Adara's room. He unfolded the letter and read it in silence. He pulled and another letter from within his own robe and read it.

"This is the same hand writing. Have you seen Fayyad?"

"Yes, Am I to assume he's your target?"

He nodded, "And yours?"

"Adara, she's to be used to-"

"Seduce Kahil, my letter says it here. You mind showing me?"

"No." But neither made a move. Sab started to smile.

"This is wonderful. We're actually here, after all these years, we're finally doing what we've been trained to do. I always knew we'd be partners through all this and look us now. We're almost full-fledged assassins. Once we've passed, we'll do all sorts of contracts together, just like we said we would."

Adel stood and grinned at her friend, "Let's finish this first. Come, I'll show you." She stretched a hand down to Sab to which he took gratefully and pulled himself up. An eagle perch sat at the peak of the roof and after releasing Sab's warm hand she made her way over and threw herself off the roof. Smiling as her stomach dropped away before she did; the winds fingers pulling at her hair and before she knew it, the short bliss of flying was over. She hoped out quickly of the pile of hay to let Sab come after her. As she brushed herself off, a whooshing sounded behind her, letting her know Sab had landed. She turned around to find him brushing the hay from his hair.

"Stop preening yourself like a girl and let's go." Sab glanced up at her with irritation, but followed.

"I'm not preening, it itches."

Adel shook her head but continued to lead the way towards the brothel.

"Where are we headed?" He asked as he took in everything around him.

"The Middle district brothel." Sab gave a double take and then grinned, showing off his white teeth.

"The brothel, eh?" he chuckled, "This is going to be fun."

"Adara is a prostitute, remember? It's where she lives, most of the time. Strictly for work, no play." The smile fell slightly.

"I'll still think about it."

Adel shook his head, "Have fun with that."

"Ooh, I will." Adel smiled at Sab who grinned foolishly.

"We're here." Sab stopped and got serious as he checked out the building.

"Show me around."

Adel sat on a bench, hood shielding her eyes; she lounged with her arms under her head, resting against the building behind, legs stretched out in front of her. The sky was starting to change from blue to gold as the sun traveled farther west. Shadows were long and casted themselves over the walk, creating coolness in the blasphemous heat. She heaved a huge breath and watched the crowd go by, getting what they needed for the dinner to come as it was well past afternoon. It wasn't too long that she felt the tingling of being watched; she casually dragged her hood lower over her eyes, so as to seem like she was trying to nap, but her eyes her were darting frantically around, trying to find the source. A smile slowly graced her lips. Did he actually think he could get the drop on her? Adel stretched and got to her feet, walking away from the busily populated market place.

She delved deeper to the darker streets, where only the homeless drunkards resided. Finally, the streets were empty and she disappeared in the darkness.

Hoping to surprise her Sab ran ahead on the roof top and timed himself before dropping, estimating how long it would take her before she would be below. He dared not look over, lest he gave away his position. He heard footsteps and forced himself to wait just another second. Finally he dropped, but no one was there. Confused he glanced around fervently. He ran back the way she should have come and looked down the streets conjoining. No one. He turned and ran the other way till he got to the end, still nothing. How could he have lost him? He had been right there-

"Oomph!" instantly, out of nowhere, he had been pinned, face pressing into the dirt. He grew irritated with himself, out in the field for a week was not going to make him any better than he had been a week before. Adel had always been the master tracker. It was why he hadn't reacted violently when he had been pinned. The weight was all too familiar.

A dark chuckle greeted him. Sab mimicked the laugh sarcastically, "Yeah, we know, you're very funny."

"So, how did your hunt go?" Adel asked too cheerfully.

"Great, loads of info."

"Oh, good." She dragged her "o" out, if only to annoy him farther.

"Yes, I know, now, you mind?"

"Not at all." Adel purposefully ignored the hint.

"I mean getting off me, please."

"Oh! Sorry, thought you were talking about if I minded your information gathering." The weight disappeared from his back.

"Yeah, of course, understandable." Sab pushed himself up and rubbed his aching back, "Of course, who wouldn't."

"Yeah you weren't very specific; I mean you were basically-" Sab struck Adel on the shoulder.

"Just shut it." Adel laughed as she faked the pain in her shoulder. Sab dusted himself off and pushed his back in. For all of Adel's lean body, he was still incredibly heavy. Sab moaned, "I think you broke my back."

"Oh stop your complaining, let's go." Sab glared evil at his too chipper of a friend as she briskly made her way down the street, her manner too buoyant for his liking.


	7. Chapter 7: I Didn't Stutter

The feather slid across the counter, cautiously Sab reached for it, wary of Malik's piercing glare. He tried pulling it from beneath Malik's hand but failed, as well as the second time. A heavy breath left his chest.

Malik's eyes narrowed, "Look, I did the work myself; he ditched me to go eat." Malik narrowed his eyes more so, "We compared information. He shared what he knew, I shared what I knew, and then I dug up the rest of the information myself."

"Fine." Malik stiffly said, lifting his hand. "I guess I believe you."

Quickly, Sab snatched the feather and hid it in a feather and hid it in a pocket, "Thank you."

Malik nodded once.

Still wary, the boy turned and fled from the bureau.

Malik looked out to see Altaïr sitting in the mass of pillows staring at him. He stared back. Altaïr was the first to grin and Malik chuckled back, turning away.

"Could you have taken any longer?" Adel asked jokingly without turning around. Sab scowled, he had been trying to sneak up on her. Momentarily, she was sitting on the edge of the synagogue in the rich district, looking at the clean temple square below. The air was cooling and the sky was gray, the far eastern part of the sky, to which she was facing, was navy blue, speckled with crystalline stars.

Torches were lit and the last of the crowds were dissipating. Sab sat down beside her. He looked over at his friend, who was staring beyond the darkening sky.

"Something on your mind?" He asked gently. It was awhile before Adel answered.

"How much do you trust me?" Sab blinked in surprise.

"With my life, why?"

"That's not good enough, I trust Altaïr with my life, but not with my secrets. How much do you trust me?" Adel finally tore her gaze from the sky and looked at Sab, making him worried.

"I trust you with everything that I am, please answer my question, why? You're worrying me." Adel looked away, and forced herself to breathe. She had been thinking about this for a long while, it was about time she shared. She was scared, but she trusted him. "There's something I must tell you; especially if we are to be partners in this and other assassinations."

"Your vagueness is honestly scaring me."

"Sab, I trust you with everything that I am, too."

"Alright, and…?"

"I'm not a man."

Sab blinked, "I'm sorry, what?"

Adel scowled, "I'm pretty sure you heard me."

Sab grinned and stood, "What do you mean you're not a man?"

Adel stood, dusting her rear, and looked at Sab, "Well use that head of yours. If I'm not a man, Sab, then I must be a woman."

He was still grinning, "Why do you play with me like this, my friend?" Adel remained serious. Sab ran a hand through his hair, and his grin fell.

"Oh, Allah, you're actually being serious." His head tilted to the side, as he looked her over with wide eyes. "Well, it makes sense, we always did tease you about how feminine you looked. I guess I wanted to see a man so I did, and now that I know you're a woman, I see-"

"A woman?"

Sab sighed, "Yes. Women are not allowed to be soldiers."

"Well the creed doesn't actually follow common law and I'm not a soldier, I'm an assassin."

"A pretty one, too." Sab flirted, yeah, Sab was okay with her being a girl.

"Sab, you can't treat me like that. We could get us into trouble."

"People will still think you're a man, they'll just think-"

"Yeah, I know what they would think. It is best to just leave it alone."

Sab sighed and looked his friend over again, "You're not any different." Adel shook her head, "You've always been the same." She nodded, "Why do I feel different?"

"Gender plays a big role in this society. If you always knew me as a girl, I'd be treated as a girl, which is weak and insignificant. Looking as a man, I got an equal chance."

"You're one of the best."

"It's because I'm a woman." Both laughed, "I'm just kidding, I wouldn't put it that far."

''I would, everyone else does. People talk about you all the time." A small smile pulled at her lips and disappeared. She knelt and let her hands fall folded in her lap, mind on tomorrows assassination. Sab was in front of her kneeling, "Adel!"

Sab tilted her head up worried, "What's wrong?"

Adel got irritated; "You're treating me like a girl already and not even a minute has passed."

"No, I'm treating you like a friend, what is wrong?"

Adel was silent and swallowed, "I-I, I guess I'm nervous for tomorrow."

Sab gave his friend a smile, "Don't be, my friend, you're the best of the best. You're going to do just fine." Adel smiled weakly, noticing he didn't call her "Brother" like he always had.

She clapped a hand to his wrist and held it tight and beamed before laughing. "Come, my brother, let's go wreak some havoc tonight." Sab grinned and shifted his hand from her face to her wrist and pulled her to her feet and ran; Adel right beside him.

REVIEW IF YOU LIKE ME! please. :)

click review


	8. Chapter 8: This is the Beginning

Chapter 8: This Is the Beginning

Adel glared and shifted silently. Sab was still beside her. The darkness veiled them like a heavy blanket. She knew that this was it. The game was on, she was the predator that was here for the kill. She knew Altaïr and Sa'eed were watching them but that didn't bother her.

Adel relaxed on her perch over the bridge of the stronghold. The lookout lay dead behind her. Sab would occasionally walk laps as to not arouse suspicion from the guards on the lower walks, he being in closer build to the dead man. But now, he was beside her as the chain of the bridge started to clink in song of the lowering of the bridge.

"Ready?" Sab asked under his breath.

"Always."

A small platoon of soldiers came in a standard box formation, guarding Makin and Adara from the bridge below them. Fayyad trailed in behind, dressed as a servant of the whorehouse.

Together in perfect synchronization they threw themselves from the wall. Exhilarating wind threw away all fears.

She landed right on target, her hidden blade sinking into Adara's neck. Blood, glistened a purple burgundy in the dark, doused her hand and stained the white sleeve. The sound of snapping bones was heard, as she fell onto her victim's body to the ground.

In one swift movement Adel had her feather out and dipped in the blood of her target and put it back into her pocket before the guards could register that there was an attack. She turned and saw Sab had missed. He was on the defense against Fayyad, sword out. Adel's eyes widened when she realized the extra soldiers on the bridge. They definitely did not belong to the Noble boy. The Templars had been prepared. They had expected a fight.

Several of the Noble's guard had jumped in surprise then lunged at her. The girl skipped with ease past them to Sab as he went into shock from the number of soldiers who were on the attack. Adel slipped between Sab and Fayyad as he swung at Sab, feeling metal hit her side. With a quick flick of her wrist, her hidden blade was out and knocking the sword away. She came into his in-step and slipped her blade between her ribs. He stumbled backwards, clutching his chest, sword falling from his fingers to the rocky courtyard with a clatter. But there was no time to dwell on it. Sab finally got a grip of himself and having often worked together in practice with Adel, he found himself back in a familiar routine, back-to-back.

Several of the Noble guards came at Adel. It surprised her that there was no panic as they rushed her but she had no wish to harm her allies, even if they didn't realize that they were. Quickly her sword was out, and twirled it in her hand and going down, hilt first to the first man's head. With a clang, he crumpled like paper, and fell at her feet. The next guard came at her, sword over his head, roaring furiously. Adel sighed inside and brought her fist back connecting it solidly with the muscles below his sternum. He froze in shock before he doubled over wheezing for air.

She swung back into position, her back to Sab. "This mission has been compromised." He said irritated. He parried a blow and kicked his foe's chest in. Adel dodged and struck the man through his spine and shoved him backward, making him bowl into another.

"Oh really?" she asked, in perfect ignorance, "I haven't even noticed."

Sab took another life, "No need to be smart."

"Get the targets blood and let's beat it." She swung furiously, beating down the last enemy on her side. "Switch me, I'll cover you." Immediately they switched and Adel faced the small army, and stood her ground giving a small grin of relief to herself when two shadows in the back jump from the roofs.

Sab ran from Adel to where she had killed the victim and stopped in his tracks. The man was missing. That shouldn't be possible. He was dead, right?

He forced himself to remember the exact location and went to it. A puddle of blood betrayed the spot, but there were drag marks. He looked up and spotted all away across the courtyard, Makin trying to drag the fat man away, who was only barely alive. Sab snarled and released a small throwing knife from his belt, making a perfect shot to the man's throat. The boy screamed and dropped the dead man and ran.

Sab sprinted to the man and kneeled down, the man stared at him. He mouthed words trying to speak but blood gushed from his throat. The assassin unfortunately picked up what was necessary, "Die assassin." In a fit of rage, he grabbed the man's hair and his knife still in the man's throat and twisted it out, blood ran freely, as the blade sliced it again.

"And stay dead," he snarled savagely.

The sounds of battle returned him to the task at hand. He quickly bloodied his feather before returning back to the fight only to see, more bodies around Adel and two other people by her side, but it was too dark to tell who it was. He ran faster before he recognized Sa'eed and realized that the other was most likely Altaïr. When he joined them, Sa'eed grabbed his shoulder, "RUN! NOW! ONE HOUR!" He shoved Sab and he stumbled, but obeyed, knowing what Sa'eed meant.

Adel was already gone, heading in the opposite way, Altaïr behind her. No longer concerned for Adel he turned and bounded up the nearest wall, pushing away a soldier who came at him, Sa'eed following behind.

She wasn't sure for how long she ran it had been her adrenalin rush that had kept her going. But she had stopped and hid, separating herself from Altaïr in the process, feeling drop dead tired. Sweat made her sticky, her chest heaved for much needed air. Her side ached, reminding her that she had been wounded. Lifting her right arm the girl gasped in pain. There was no light in the little garden she was hiding in. Gently she touched it and found it sticky with blood.

She cursing the dead man a thousand burning hells and then sighed deeply, hoping the crisp air would help lessen the pain.

"Adel, wake up!" came Altaïr's feral snarl. Startled, she had her hidden blade open, "Put your weapon away, it's just me." Adel looked him over. Exhaustion was evident on his face, as was anger, but to her surprise, there was also worry. Her mind caught up with her body, and the world started to spin. She groaned, and fell back against the side, eyes closing.

Altaïr was over her again shaking her, "Don't fall asleep, you have lost too much blood."

"I don't ever remember falling asleep in the first place." She mumbled.

"I need to patch you up. But not here, it's too cramped."

Adel's eye's widened in horror, "No, I'm fine. Let's get back to the bureau." She jumped out of the garden into the gray dawn and stumbled, falling to her hands and knees. Altaïr was beside her, and picking her up about the middle.

"No, you're not fine. Come on." He carried most of her weight, arm around her middle, "Once we get you down, I'll carry you the rest of the way. But I can't get you down on my own."

Adel, half way down a ladder in a secluded alley, wanted to simply cut her own arm off from the pain. She was surprised when she touched the earth with her toes; thinking she was half way down by now. Ade let go of the ladder and swayed about to fall when Altaïr caught her. The blood drained from her face, she wanted to be sick, hoping that would rid her of the nausea that was plaguing her.

"I think I'm about to be sick."

"Do not think about it and you will be fine." With surprising gentleness, he picked her up, carrying her in his arms.

"Ugh, stop spinning me." She growled. Even in spite of the dangerous situation that was coming close, she couldn't bring herself to care, if only she could focus, things would be simpler, she would be able to assure Altaïr she was okay, even if that wasn't true.

"Stop complaining." He snapped back. He carried her till he found a small abandoned house. The door was boarded up; with a swift kick it swung wildly off its hinges. He double checked to see that nobody was around, and prayed that none would come investigating the loud crash. He kicked the door open again as it swung close to and walked inside, kicking the poor door again, shutting it behind, doubting that anyone would mind. For it was nearly four in the morning.

The building was empty of everything but dust and an old musty scent. It was a bland brown, void of feeling and creativity. He could tell from the front entrance that there was only one other room. The one they were in now was large and served as the main room, the dining and kitchen. The other he figured would be the bedroom the room that wouldn't be facing any main street.

Gracefully he made his way across the room to the closed door in the back of the main room. He had been about to kick the door open again when Adel spoke up, "I got it." Altaïr hesitated as Adel reached out and unlatched the door, and pushed it gently open. The door creaked opened revealing yet another dusty brown and dreary room, Adel couldn't help but think what a sad and dreary way to go if she were to die.

Altaïr took her to the center of the room and laid her down, conscience of her wound. "Altaïr, it's just a flesh wound, I'll be just fine." He gave her a look that shut her up. For such pretty eyes she thought they're awfully scary. The thought concerned her, why would she care about his eyes? It was rather random of her especially in such a crisis. Perhaps the blood loss was messing with her mind.

"I'll be right back, do not move." He snapped, "If you do, I will hunt you down, and I will hurt you." His glare kept her pinned to the floor, as she swallowed and nodded. Altaïr stood there until he was sure she wasn't going to move, once satisfied, he turned on his heel and smoothly strode out, closing the door gently behind him. She didn't hear the front door open or close, if it still had the ability to do so, but she knew he was gone.

Fear gripped her heart, what was she to do? Her blood turned to ice, till paralysis took her completely.

Altaïr wasn't gone long. His return was silent but she hadn't been startled when he appeared beside her. He sat cross-legged next to her and set the medical supplies beside his leg. Out of desperation she tried one last time as he fiddled with his new acquired merchandise.

"I honestly don't believe…" Altaïr reached out and touched her neck and her world went dark.

Adel opened her eyes with a clear mind, side no longer aching. She tried to sit up but was pushed back down by the shoulder, casting a fearful look at Altaïr who was seated above her. He was as expressionless as always. By the slight draft, and the carefully folded of white clothes placed not too far from her head, did she know that she was only in medical bandages. Her eyes started to sting, he had proof.

"Women in the military is against the law and is punishable by death." Altaïr said coldly. A shiver ran down her spine. She looked up at him, feelings in check. He gazed down at her with the same cold and calculated look he gave all his targets. He shifted from his spot by her shoulders to sit by her side and dragged his fingers across her bare abdomen; it was odd for him to feel hard muscle and smooth skin rather than that of a normal woman, all soft tissue.

Adel was stock still as Altaïr's fingers left an icy fire in their wake upon her skin. She felt another shiver run up her spine, her body tingled all over as if she were cold. He leaned over, mouth against her ear, he smelt of rosewood and mahogany. His breath was hot on her neck, "Lucky for you, we are not a military." He murmured, the hair rising on the back of her neck, "So I won't have to kill you."

He was up and near the door quickly, "Get dressed."

"You've known."

Altaïr stopped in front of the door, he turned slowly to look at her. She was staring at the ceiling, afraid to move, "You have known all along."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you in the market when you were with Malik. You have known for years." She finally looked at him, "Why haven't you said anything before this?"

"You were spying on me?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

Despite the underlying threat, she was unafraid. Where this newfound courage came from she didn't know, "I am an assassin. It is part of my job you know."

He turned and stalked towards her, muscles tense and ready to act, "I'm your mentor."

"Your point? I'm your trainee, you spy on me." She raised her eyebrow.

"It's my job." He snarled. Then stopped, realizing what he said, "It's different, I'm trying to make sure you do things right. You are just learning."

Adel sat up slowly, "I'm not learning, Altaïr, I'm finishing, you're just making sure I do it right. Maybe I was just checking to make sure you're doing your job right as well."

It was Altaïr's turn to raise an eyebrow; he shook his head a hand on his hip and looked away, "Get dressed."

"You never answered my question." She whispered as she pulled on a shirt.

Altaïr glanced barely past the edge of his hood at the girl who looked at him with a new found shyness, but continued walking away.

REVIEW !

THEY MAKE ME HAPPY

Hope you enjoyed, love Animi

_**Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Bandage for Now

**Congratulations to Kismahaz! I hereby give you all rights to brag as much as you want. Is it possible for anyone to beat our reigning champion? **

**Chapter 9**

Aggravation picked at him as they walked the two walked down the road in the dawning morning. The coming heat wasn't helping his temper any. He took the chance to look behind him at Adel who had been silent the whole time since they left the little abandoned apartment, when he pushed past through the growing crowd. The whole while as they passed from the poor district to the rich, Adel had been silent. The silence was deafening. In the few days he had been with her already he had gotten used to her excessive chatter. But not a word had come past her lips.

He stopped and drug Adel to the side of the road, "Whatever is on your mind, spit it out!" he snarled savagely. A slight twinge of regret hit him when Adel winced and rubbed her side.

"What is on my mind is a bed, I am tired." She said, "Can we please just go?"

Altair's mouth tightened till his lips were white. He turned nonetheless, guiding the way. Adel tired and feeling all of a sudden very annoyed followed. She watched Altair's back for a while before her irritation got the best of her. She quickened her pace and grabbed his shoulder, dragging him out of the way. Altair cursed, surprised, but he straightened as Adel started to talk in an angry whisper.

"Neither of us seems to know what to do about this situation, and you strutting around like an angry bull is going to rouse suspicion, will not help. I asked "why" and you don't seem to know so throw me a bone or something because it needs to be solved now!"

Altair tried to stare her down but he looked away first to the crowd that was quickly growing before the sun came out too high. He sighed and looked at her again, "What is it you expect me to do?" he snapped.

"Well, first tell me how you know." Altair looked away again and back at her.

"We must save this conversation until we are alone, on the road, perhaps until this evening." He tried to walk away but she stopped him, again, "that needs to stop before you lose a hand."

"You are still angry." she replied.

"Yes, because you are injured!" he replied savagely. At his aggression she let go and he walked away again. She bit her lip at his sudden aggression. She couldn't tell if he was angry because he had to deal with the problem that she was injured, or because she let herself get hurt. She would have expected him to be angry at first, yes, but after he'd just be irritating and grate at her for her stupidity. Realizing she was losing him she started after him, hoping they got out of the sun before it got too hot.

"What took you so long?" asked a furious Sa'eed. Adel smiled when they had come into the bureau. Sa'eed the panther that he was was on Altaïr the moment he had entered, "Why didn't you come right back?"

"Peace master. It was my fault. I got injured." Adel said, trying to have him redirect his wrath to her.

"Injured?" he asked incredulous, almost bewildered. Sab sat on a stool in the corner looking a bit amused, but he gave Adel a look of concern. Sa'eed swung on Altaïr again, "why did you let him get injured? Can't you even do one job of yours right?"

"Master Sa'eed it was not his fault but mine." Sa'eed turned on her. You bloody well tell me what happened!" she took a deep breath. She had never seen Sa'eed angry before. He was a patient one. Sab finally spoke up.

"It was more mine than his. I was stupid and froze up. I would have been dead if he hadn't stepped in."

"Dumb boys, the both of you. But that doesn't explain where you have been for the past twelve odd hours." He snapped at Altaïr.

Altaïr scowled in response, "I spent the evening looking for him."

"Sa'eed, it wasn't his fault. They were after us and he took them off my trail so I could get away. Half the time was him trying to find me after I passed out." Sa'eed gave Altaïr a sour look, wanting to pin something wrong on him, "He saved my life."

Sa'eed's narrowed eyes looked at her from the corner, "Oh, really?"

She nodded and gave a small tired smile, "went out of his way to do so too."

Realization dawned in his eyes, "Adel, I am sorry, I am being very inconsiderate, and you need rest and a doctor." He said guiding her away to the other room to sleep.

"I have already been patched up."

Sa'eed stopped and looked at her. "Have you now?"

She nodded, feigning a perfect calmness. How would he take the news that Altaïr knew for a fact?

"I would just like to sleep, is all."

Sa'eed nodded slowly, "alright, go ahead." Adel smiled in appreciation and left to the other room.

Sa'eed stood there quietly, staring after her. Altaïr stood to leave but Sa'eed turned on him' "Where do you think you are going?" He snarled quietly. Altaïr, fed up with Sa'eeds self-righteousness shoved him out of his face.

"To the market; he has lost too much blood and hasn't eaten."

"Fine, I will go with you."

"That is not necessary; you have him to take care of." Altaïr said, jerking his head to Sab sitting in the corner.

"He can take care of himself."

"Obviously he can't, or Adel wouldn't have been injured."

"Needless to say I am coming with you. Sab, watch out for Adel." Altaïr turned away shaking his head. Adel shifted on the pillows in the other room wishing Sa'eed would drop with the arguing. Last thing she needed was to make him mad and give Altaïr an excuse to tell somebody. She listened to Altaïr stride into the room. She turned onto her stomach to see him approach the small fountain, "Where are you headed to? Shall I come to?" She slowly put her arms beneath her to push herself up. Altaïr stopped and looked back at her before walking over to her, and pushing her hood back. Her heart sped up as his rough fingers brushed through her hair.

"No, lie down, you need your rest." He murmured quietly, "I am headed to the market for supplies for our travels. Maybe find Malik there also."

"Oh, alright." She said just as quietly, she could hear Sa'eed talking in the backroom to Sab.

"Is there anything in particular that you would like?"

"I believe we were running low on fruits and bread. The cheese isn't gonna be good anymore and-"

"I meant now, for you, Adel." Altaïr's honey eyes looked at her with a tired patience.

"Oh, I don't know." She leaned away subconsciously as Altaïr reached towards her but stopped when his fingers touched the side of her head, but realizing it was non-threatening she forced herself to remain calm. "you have straw in your hair." Sa'eed stepped into the doorway then.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking almost panicked. if Altaïr was ever one to roll his eyes, it was now.

"Snapping his neck" he replied with vicious sarcasm, "What else does it look like I am doing." Adel shook her head at the two.

"Shouldn't you get along better? I mean you are full-fledged assassins, an example to all other younger assassins." Altaïr looked back at her that told her to shut it before he did it for her. But she didn't back down, instead looked at him expectantly. Right then he did roll his eyes, shaking his head and stood walking out of the bureau. Sa'eed glared at his back angrily.

"Sa'eed, please don't make him mad, I'm stuck with him for a while still."

"I understand your frustration, Adel, but he needs to learn his place."

"His place is equal to yours. I don't want to be stuck in the middle of your fight. He won't take it out on you."

Sa'eed sighed, "You are right, and I am sorry. I need to be his example, not be like him to solve anything." Adel smiled as Sa'eed flashed a small smile.

"Altaïr is getting a head." With that Sa'eed took off after him, still just as fast when he had been a younger man.

Once Sa'eed had left Sab came in to the room and lay himself next to her, "How are you holding up?"

"Fine. A little tired but fine."

Sab nodded his head slowly before he turned to her upset, "I am so sorry, it's my fault, it-"

"Would have been you, dead, if I hadn't stepped in. That would be a very harsh way for you to learn, don't you think?"

"I guess."

Adel smiled and chuckled at Sab and pushed him away, before making herself comfortable in the pillows.

"Hey, play nice." Adel snorted, and buried her face in her pillows.

"No, not in the mood."

"Posh, make room." Adel wiggled over and Sab laid up next to her, "So, if you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

"Adele."

"There isn't much difference there."

Adel chuckled in her pillow, "no there isn't. I was lucky in that sense."

"Yeah I would say so."

"There is something bothering you."

Sab was silent for a long time. "You are perceptive." He finally replied.

"I know you, Sab." She said, voice muffled, "I probably know you better than you do."

"Yeah, probably."

"So what is it?" She asked, finally pulling her head up to look at him. He was looking at her, chewing on the inside of his lip, dark eyes burning with a question.

"How do you ever plan on a relationship?" his thin eyebrow rose with his question. She mimicked the movement, thrown a bit off guard.

"I haven't actually thought of it Sab. It's not really a concern."

"You should be. Many of us are already looking around. Once we have settled and have a place among the ranks."

"This is kind of an odd topic for you to be thinking about, don't you think?"

"Not really. You're a kind person Adel, people will be concerned ask questions, if you are not married."

Adel looked at him incredulously, "This is what has been on your mind? My love life?"

"Or the lack there of, yes."

"I can come up with an excuse, what would you suggest, me marry a woman?" she was getting frantic not liking where this conversation was going.

"No, not at all, I was merely curious as to if you thought about it, you should."

"There are many bachelors in the order."

"Yes, but they are all crabby and no sane woman wants them; you are not a crab. You are decent, respected." He explained seriously, but she could see this was not where he was trying to get at.

"Then what would you have me do?" right then he closed up and looked away, the wall having drawn his attention. "I don't know, just think on it."

"You don't seem so sure."

He looked back at her, with an annoyed look.

"What? That part is not my fault."

He shook his head, "you argue like a woman."

"Here's some news for you buddy I am one." She threw her head in the pillow and closed her eyes wanting to forget about everything and just sleep. Sleep because she hurt. Sleep because she was afraid. She wasn't sure how long it was she dozed before Sab needed to say something. "What is it Sab?" she asked tiredly.

"Adele?"

"Hmmm?"

"Would you just look at me?"

She pushed herself up, exhaustion finally having its toll on her, "what?"

He was on his side, head in his hand, his raven black hair a mess, "Would you consider revealing your true identity?"

"I did to you didn't I?"

"You could be known as the first female assassin in known history."

"Perhaps later. When I have more supporters."

He nodded, "that makes sense. Well then count me in."

"I'll count you as my first official supporter, how does that sound?"

Adel realized a little late that they were very close to each other, when Sab's mouth touched her mouth, she tried to pull away slowly as to not startle herself as much as him but his hand reached up and held the back of her neck. Out of sheer force of will did she not panic when he pressed his mouth against hers completely; her eyes closed and was surprised at the softness of his mouth.

She jerked back when her mind hit reality, "What are you doing, we can't do this. It's not safe for me."

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I just wanted to know what it would be like, with you."

Adel gave him a sideways glance, he gave her a humble and embarrassed look, shyly smiling, cheeks coloring. She never knew Sab could blush, he was always so sure of himself. There was always something new to learn.

A troubled look came across his face after and she groaned, "what now?"

"You said you didn't need to see a doctor, did you already see one?"

She shook her head, "no, Altaïr patched me up." Sab's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the news.

"What, does he know? He would kill you, he-"

"Apparently has known for years."

"Say what?"

"He has known a really long time."

"And he never turned you in? That doesn't sound like him."

Adel felt herself get unreasonably defensive, "no one really knows what he would do, but in all honestly I doubt he would have ever done such a thing to anyone in the same predicament, like me or not."

Sab gave her a suspicious look, "by Allah, Adel, calm down. I just don't want you to get hurt. He could be a threat."

"Any assassin could be a threat." She replied more gently.

He sighed heavily, yeah, I guess that is true."

A coming shadow made Adel hold her tongue and look up, Sab perceptive, followed her lead and both watched as Altaïr and Malik come to the bureau door.

"Where's Sa'eed?" Sab asked, coming to his feet.

"I am-" Malik started before Altaïr interrupted, "why are you talking to him, he needs rest to heal from your stupidity." He snarled in Sab's face. Sab flinched as if he had been slapped.

"Altaïr." Malik and Adel harmonized. But Altaïr didn't back away out of Sab's face. Altaïr was shorter than Sab by two inches, by Altaïr was the man with all the power in the dominance fight between them, realizing this for himself, Sab backed away, before sprinting up and out of the bureau.

Adel glared at Altaïr, "now was that really necessary?"

Altaïr glared back, "He's an idiot."

"Reminds me of you." Malik said with simple, straightforwardness as he walked by, a burden in his arm. Altaïr glared at him too. "At least Adel got to keep her side."

Malik didn't need to be looking to know he struck a chord and made Altaïr flinch at the mentioning of a lost limb.

"I am no good at preparing food, eat this for now and we will eat out, as we are on our way." Altaïr said almost silently, tossing her a roll of salted bread.

"Thank you."

He grunted and followed Malik, "Get some sleep."

She sighed at the harsh command, but happily obliged.

**Sorry it took so long. I graduated and started a new job and that has been taking a TON of my time. But congrates to Kismahaz! I will accept more if anyone can out do her. **

**REVIEW!**

**IT HELPS ME WRITE FASTER!**


	10. Chapter 10: Deja Vu

Chapter 10

It was a struggle not to fall asleep now that she was warm and comfortable from eating but they still had to make it out of the gates. Altaïr had been right his cooking would never have compared to the food she had just eaten

"Keep up," Altaïr would snap every time she fell, even the slightest behind. They turned the nearest corner when they say the massive number of guard on each side of the gate.

"What would you suggest?" She asked.

"Going over."

She never had a chance to reply as she watched him swing up onto the nearest ladder.

Tired and achy she didn't want to climb but Altaïr still didn't seem to be in a good mood from this morning, that was assuming he could be in a good mood at all, so she climbed after him anyways. When she reached the top Altaïr stood near the edge of the three story building, being oddly patient. He looked from her to the gates and she followed his gaze and understood what he meant by going over.

"That's convenient." Altaïr only "hmmm"ed quietly to himself. He stepped back and launched himself to the building across to run up the city wall and grab a wooden perch. Adel took a deep breath and took off after him, landing lightly on the opposite roof, easily running up the wall to grab the perch. It was then though that she noticed the pain in her side. She almost cried out but she couldn't attract the notice of the guards. Slowly, with much difficulty, she pulled herself up. Altaïr was watching her warily from in front of the gate, sitting on his haunches.

"Are you going to be able to make it?" She judged the distance between each perch; she wouldn't need her arms anymore to pull herself up. She nodded and jumped from perch to perch until the one Altaïr was on was next. He gazed at her, judgingly, trying to decide for himself if she was alright. Finally having passed judgment, he turned and walked down the perch to a long railing that reached to either end of the gate way he stopped again and looked at her, "That last support there is too far to just jump, you'd have to catch it."

"I think I can manage; thanks." He turned around and continued on his way till he had one more and jumped, grabbing and pulling himself up easily. She looked ahead to her next spot and jumped, and followed Altaïr's trail through the support. There was a perch off the last support railing and he slowly backed up onto it, eyes on her the whole time. His sudden caution was making her more worried than was safe for her sanity. She jumped and reached to grab the worn wood and she swung forward and used the momentum to bring herself up, just as she always had, just as she had been trained, but what she hadn't expected was her stitches to tear. The surprising new pain made her eyes go wide and she fell forward to see the earth and guards below. With his serpent like speed, Altaïr caught her around the middle and pulled her up in front of him, she scrambled her legs to the perch for support.

Finally stable, she looked down. No one had noticed their fiasco. Behind her she heard Altaïr sigh, "You've ripped your stitches."

"Yes, I noticed." Her voice was ruff and coarse from swallowing the pain.

"No, you're bleeding through your robes."

Adel looked down at her side and cursed vehemently.

"Let's hurry, I need to fix it. Can you handle it?"

Can she handle it? Of course she could but why in the seven seas was he asking? He was not one to care for such things. His latest expedition was tell-tale of it. "Uh, yeah."

Even with her reply he did not move from behind or make any sort of attempt to move.

"I'm bleeding out, perhaps you should let go." She said gently. His arm holding fast to her middle fell loose and came to her back and pushed her up into a sitting position. He held onto her until he was sure was balanced before he hopped to the next railing. He looked behind to her and moved forward to the next before he turned around completely. She breathed the pain away and jumped, she motioned with her hand for him to move it. He turned and jumped in one fluid movement down the gradually descending rails. She took a deep breath, allowing the sharp needles to dull to nothing but an ache. She jumped successfully, just as she was taught, work through the pain. Altaïr seeing this, turned and continued all the way to the earth. He whistled his horse to the secluded corner. Having been feeding, the horse jerked its head up, ears perked excitedly forward, Aasifa looked up beside Nader with a little more grace and both came swiftly over when orders were understood. Altaïr turned around just in time to see Adel hop down to the last perch. He cursed under his breath as her blood was becoming more noticeable on her white robes.

Aasifa the ever observant horse wandered past Altaïr and stopped beneath Adel and looked up expectantly. A small smile graced Adel's mouth as she swung down and unto her Aasifa's back. When she looked up to Altaïr he was already mounted and about to turn away, "with all haste, please."

Adel leaned over to whisper in Aasifa's ear, "Did you hear that? He said, 'please.'" She whinnied quietly in retort and followed after Altaïr's quickly retreating form.

After having slipped past the guards on the trail and going down the path a safe amount of time, Altaïr surged quickly off the path and into dense foliage. Aasifa stopped on her own, and both watched as Nader blundered through making a mess of a trail. "Do you think he expects us to follow?" And as if he heard Altaïr turned.

"Why are you standing there like an idiot?"

"Why are you destroying the forest for a path like an idiot when there's already one here?" she replied, waving her arm in show of the hard to miss trail.

"Hurry up!" he roared. Aasifa again needed no more a prompting then that and took after Nader quickly.

It didn't take rider or steed long to realize that Nader was dangerous to be behind in the unkept woods. Projectiles were often coming their way so they kept a respectable distance. Adel let Aasifa pick her way around the trail that had been bludgeoned by a blundering horse not wanting to trip her up. She knew her footing better than Adel did so it only made sense. Adel looked up worriedly from the ground when Altaïr started mumbling angrily. She thought she picked up a "where" but wasn't quite sure-

"Is there somewhere specific you were looking for?" she yelled over his loud horse, it was odd, the horse seemed to be having way too much fun with what he was doing.

It was a long while before the man finally replied, "Yes, here." Nader broke through the last bit of foliage to a small clearing of grass wildly long. She couldn't emphasize how small it was. They trekked for about an hour through the trees and the fact Altaïr found this as a place he remembered for Allah knows when was beyond her. It was comfortable with all of them but she was impressed.

She took in her surroundings, the grass came to the middle Altaïr's thighs; she knew this as he had just dismounted, and was a vibrant green and smelled sweet. Quickly she removed herself from her stir ups and swung her leg over her steed's rump, which was a bad mistake. Her vision went white and her ears started to ring, her head spun dizzily. For dear life she clung to the side of the saddle awkwardly as it wasn't made for resting on part of the way up or down. Arms gently surrounded her and coaxed her fingers to relax from their death grip.

Altaïr carefully put the girl in the grass, wary of her wounds. "Open your eyes."

Ever obedient, her eyes flickered open, allowing tears to run down the side of her face. Quickly he checked her pupils and they were obscenely wide.

Adel tried to see Altaïr as he swore a string of curses she were in more than just his own language, "what?"

"I said you're going into shock."

"oh." She replied, feeling really slow, "isn't it a little late for shock?"

"It's a delayed shock reaction; you suppressed it for too long."

"I thought it was because I moved too quickly."

"Could be that, too."

"So you don't know?" she asked, opening her eyes not having realized she had closed them, Altaïr was in front of her, blurry, but she could start to see once more.

"I'm not a doctor, can you see yet?" Adel lifted her hand and swatted, smacking him. He snarled a yell.

"Was that your face?"

"Yes." He growled out through gritted teeth.

"Then yeah, I can see just fine." Adel chuckled as he vibrated with annoyance. Altaïr got up and left to rummage through his pack leaving Adel to blink her eyes into clarity. "You know, this place reminds me of my little glade back home."

"There's not as much color here, though." Altaïr replied to his pack. Adel pushed herself up with her elbows trying to locate him from within the tall grass.

"You know where I'm talking about?"

Altaïr turned and looked at her, "of course I do, lie back down." Adel's mouth shifted to the side with annoyance but did as she was told.

"What do you mean 'of course'?"

"I have known it was there for years."

"How do you get there then?"

"Same as you, to the back of the garden, through the kitchen, downstairs to the pantry to the secret exit that's in the third nook in the wall, outside to the breach in the fortress wall and a ten minute walk northeast." Adel took a deep breath, thoroughly frustrated.

"You have been following me?" Altaïr turned again to look at her through narrowed eyes but with his needed supplies in hand and slowly approached her kneeling. Her voice had been too close to a snap. The fact she was restraining herself at all meant she was clearly angry.

"I have been watching you for years." Came his slow reply. The answer made her look at him with suspicion; a look really did not appreciate to see.

"Why?"

His reply was slower than his last, "because your father asked it of me."

Adel's world came to halt, "Why would my father ask you?"

"Let me fix you up. It's been long enough." He reached to her belt but she grabbed his wrist.

"What do you know?" She sat up, feeling panicked.

"Let me just-"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" She roared. It was hard for Altaïr to ignore the horror in her eyes, didn't she trust him? "You promised you'd tell me."

"I did but my promise won't be worth keeping if you're dead." He waited patiently for her to remove her hand from his wrist. Once she lay back down, he got back to work fixing her back up, again. With surprising great care to her he removed the layers carefully. She had been knocked out last time he had done this but now her nervousness grew especially as he came to her shirt. He lifted it part way before letting it go, "I need you to sit up for this part, if you would." Gingerly, she sat herself up swallowing her nausea and tried to help remove her shirt but he would just swat her hands out of her way. When he took it away she got a good look at how much she had bled out. He tossed her shirt on the pile of accumulating clothing and reached back to her and started to unwind her wrap that started at her ribs. "To think you bled though all this." He murmured quietly. Finally the rest of the cloth fell away to reveal bloody bandages and brassiere; with practiced ease he sliced through her bandages with his dagger, "lie back down." He said quickly helping her lay on her uninjured side. Quickly he placed a cloth to her side to stop the oozing blood. "your wound appears to be clotting on its own now. By Allah, Adel, you have completely torn your stitches apart." A quiet sorry was all he got from here. He shook his head and got to work cleaning the mess up and removing the old stitches.

Adel had a hard time not chewing on her cheek from the pain as Altaïr aggravated it by cleaning it. She stifled a gasp when he poured cold alcohol on her side but it didn't go unnoticed by him. He tried to work hastily without losing quality, wanting her to be done with the pain.

Once the pain finally numbed she could feel the pull of him giving her knew stitches. "How bad it is?"

"The cut is clean luckily, but it's deep and extends from your hip to the middle of your ribs. It shouldn't take too long for it to heal as long as you don't do anything stupid again." Adel rolled her eyes, he had gone from being gentle to insulting. She guessed his reservoir of kindness had to run dry sooner or later. Nonetheless she was surprised it lasted it at all. She just closed her eyes and allowed him to finish his work in peace. It bugged her though how much she enjoyed being touched by him. She wiped the thought clear from her mind. It wasn't him; it was just the touching in general she liked. She wasn't very close to anyone at all but she didn't take the close contact for granted. "I have finished, don't do anything foolish."

Carefully he helped her sit back up and wrap a fresh bandage around her middle. Once done she tried to reach to her pile of clothing but fell sideways into Altaïr. "This isn't going to work." He sat her up straight before reaching for her and grabbed her shirt but grimaced.

"It's filthy; you'll have to wash it first."

Adel looked at it dully, "Those were my fresh set of garments."

Altaïr sighed loudly, getting the hint, as if she were the biggest trouble in the world. Adel shivered, and her eyes drooped. That was enough to convince him to get up and do something about it. A wad of fabric hitting her face startled her awake. She looked around confused until she saw the white shirt in her lap. She lifted and examined the massive white shirt, definitely not hers. Altaïr was considerably wider than she was. Shivering again she didn't give a second care if she was putting on his shirt. Warm hands helped her when she was in an awkward position of trying not to stress her stitches. When her head finally popped out, she murmured her gratitude.

"You're done, what do you know?" She looked up at him, his face hard, eyes distance. He was quiet awhile as he collected his memories.

"You were young; I remember you were with your father, clinging to his leg as he spoke to Sa'eed. I had been sneaking out of the citadel and hearing him sound so desperate. He was asking Sa'eed to look after you. As to why he wanted you as part of the brotherhood you would have to tell me."

"Well how did he actually come to ask you?"

"Your father used to be an assassin. He knew I was there, called me over. I thought he was going to beat me senseless but he just asked me if I would look after you."

Adel closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose trying to focus, to recall. She had been there according to his story.

"Your hair was a lot longer then, too."

Adel smirked and looked at Altaïr, "I don't remember."

"You were only three. Why was your father wanting you to be apart of the creed?"

"I had a twin brother, and he passed away. The caravan had come to the town and too many weren't paying attention and he was run over. Doctor did what he could but it wasn't enough. Father had already put in a good portion of money for his training and mother was too old to have another kid, another boy."

Altaïr nodded, finally understanding; "only men can inherit. You died, and your brother went to school."

"Yes, so Sa'eed has known all this time?"

"If you asked me he was too close but it wasn't so surprising since Sa'eed and your father are close friends. It only made sense for him to be close."

"You weren't very close at all."

"I didn't want to draw attention."

"Did you actually have to do anything?"

Altaïr shook his head, "Not really. You have taken care of yourself pretty well. It was when you were younger. When you were really little, three or four, you had this doll you insisted on having. Having private quarters it wasn't such a problem until there were inspections, I, on more than one occasion was in your room picking your girlish toys up and taking them."

Adel's eyes went wide, "That was you?" she chuckled, "I would be so confused to find my room clean but half my toys gone but would find them were they were supposed to be in the morning." Adel couldn't help but smile, "I can't believe that was you. But I can, I remember you coming down the hallway as I was coming from my room and you saw I had my doll with me, it was my free day so I was headed outside to play, you took my doll and told me-"

"Toys stay in your room. You got so angry."

Adel blushed; she remembered she had almost started to cry, "You couldn't have been more than ten." Altaïr nodded in reply, "Does Sa'eed know you know."

"No, and he won't ever." He said, giving her a stony glare.

"Wouldn't it be easier? He would know I'm safe with you, he wouldn't have to worry and you wouldn't have to put up with the crap he gives you."

"No, he would worry anyway; he has been all over you since your mother passed."

Adel raised a brow, Altaïr looked back a little confused until he realized, "That's not what I meant, little perv child."

Adel laughed, "And he doesn't trust me."

"Well for good reason, but he doesn't truly know you does he?"

"I suppose." Silence fell between them and it was surprisingly comfortable, "you should get some sleep." Altaïr said, standing up. He walked to her horse and easily removed her sleeping pack. He set it down next to her, "sleep for now, I'll wake you for dinner." As he got up, she grabbed his wrist.

"Altaïr?" He paused before looking at her, "thank you. For everything." He removed his arm from his grasp and took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"It has been my pleasure." He said with surprising gentleness.

Adel was taken aback and stored the memory carefully; analyzing everything, so she wouldn't forget, forget that the Altaïr infamous for his hard head and cold ways could be kind, that he could be very kind.

"Sleep."

A/N: forgive me for taking so long. Hopefully it's long enough to sustain you. Just an FYI, I have two new AC stories I'm going to put up. One staring Malik, the other Ezio. So, hopefully you'll be seeing those soon I'd like to dedicate this chapter though to animechick113. She beta read my halo story. May your spirit ever reside with god. If you'd like to give your condolences to her sister, she goes by syria13.


	11. Chapter 11: Much Needed Rest

Chapter 11

Adel woke with a start, heart hammering, cold sweat dampening her clothes and blankets. She stared at the low stone ceiling trying to calm down. She wasn't sure why she had woken so suddenly or so afraid. Had she been dreaming? Blood flashed through her mind, a silent scream.

"Good, you're awake." She looked to her right to see Altair standing from his chair. She looked around; it finally dawned on her she was inside, in the infirmary at the citadel.

"Wait, what happened?" Last thing she remembered was trying to fall asleep after being told the truth from Altair, the journey from Jerusalem would have taken almost four days. Altaïr glanced at her through the corner of his eye as he walked around her bed.

"I'll be back in a moment."

"But-" But Altair was already closing the door behind him.

Adel's mind raced, trying to grasp at any memories from before.

Altair's stride was fast and silent as he made his way down the corridor. The keep was still, hushed as assassins were out working or in sleeping he passed multiple doors until he finally reached his. His room was simple, spacious for one person, his bed sit at the far wall the covers grey and unfeeling a weapons stand stood to the right of his door along with his dresser and a desk sat on the opposite wall. He closed the door behind him and went to the small bathing chamber to his left. He took his place in front of the water basin staring at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes looked awful, tired and worn, and bruised from the lack of sleep, lack of total life. He sat in that chair for nearly five days waiting for Adel to wake. His mind wandered back to the glen. Adel had been sleeping soundly, too soundly. Constantly he beat himself up for not waking her up in hour increments. When he had tried to rouse her from her sleep she wouldn't wake, didn't flinch or tick. She had bled through the night and infection had set in. He nearly killed both horses trying to get home. A three day journey turned into one and a half with no rest except for when he switched mounts.

His reflected gold eyes were dead tired. Cold water met his face as he tried to make himself alert. He rubbed at his eyes, warm and heavy, but he couldn't sleep quite yet. Quickly he changed into a fresh set of clothes, plain black trousers and white shirt before he set out of his room.

"Good, you are awake." Adel looked over to Sa'eed as he entered the infirmary, "figured you must be since Altair left without anyone to throw him out." Sa'eed was met with a confused stare, "he hasn't told you a thing has he?" a head shake, "typical I guess."

"No, not really; He was unusually silent."

It was Sa'eed's turn to be confused, "the man doesn't talk to anybody nor does he ever feel the need to explain himself-"

"He does to me, why must you always attack him?" she asked, "What has he done that had been so wrong? Sure he's an arrogant hot head but that hardly seems reason to attack him as you do."

Sa'eed was astounded, Adel being defensive of Altair, who not too long ago was afraid of. He could see that whatever he said would be falling on deaf ears so he wasn't even going to try. Instead he commandeered the chair Altair had been sitting in minutes before. "You trust the man."

It hadn't been a question, but a mere statement of fact. Yes, Adel trusted Altair. She nodded.

"I see," he said slowly, "why is that I wonder."

"I worked with him for a while, it hadn't been one thing that made me trust him, it had been many. But why would Altair have been thrown from the infirmary?"

A slow smile spread across his face, "because he wouldn't leave, ever. Wouldn't go eat, or go sleep. He is very fond of you."

Adel smiled, "let's not forget, he still is an arrogant hot head."

Sa'eed stared at her, "We need to talk." He said seriously.

Adel's smile fell, "about what?"

"He knows."

"So do you."

"Your father asked me to take care of you."

"Asked me, too." Altair said. Sa'eed stood and Adel's eyes snapped to him, that door was too damn quiet. Dangerous amounts of testosterone filled the space, making it almost impossible to breathe. Just as Adel was about to intervene, Altair spoke. "Adel needs to eat."

Sa'eed looked to the food in Altair's hands, "I don't like this."

"There's not much you can do about it," He replied oddly, and frighteningly quiet, "Adel needs to eat."

Sa'eed's lip pulled back in a snarl but he kept his mouth shut and stormed from the room; the door finally shutting with a slam.

Altair looked at Adel through the corner of his eyes she met his gaze and smiled, when he didn't return the gesture her smile fell. After another moment his smile appeared, "You are too much trouble." Adel's smile immediately returned. He walked to the other side of the bed and sat beside her setting the trencher on her bed.

"So-"

"No!" Altair shouted, startling Adel, "eat, I will talk."

Obedient she reached for her food blindly never taking her eyes off Altair, "You look like crap."

He glared. She was surprised that his glares were no longer scary and nerve wracking, but while he was still as intimidating as he had been before, his eyes were filling up with- well she wasn't really sure as to what but he wasn't trying to make her fear him anymore.

Adel listened silently as she was bid as Altair recounted the story. She watched him warily as she realized something was amiss.

"Is everything alright?" she interjected.

Altair stopped midsentence and looked over at her, not once did he look at her when he was talking, he had been staring at the wall the whole time.

"Yes."

It was Adel's turn to glare, "you're lying." She snarled.

Altair scowled and looked back to the wall but didn't deny it.

"I can't believe it, are you serious? You're not going to tell me?"

"I just have a mission to go on."

Adel looked at him incredulously, "why would you lie about something as stupid as that?" He shrugged but still didn't look at her, "Unless you're still lying." She softened getting angry wasn't going to solve anything with him, he could handle angry, "My friend, please tell me what it is that upsets you."

It did the trick, she watched as his defenses physically fell out of the way, "The doctor knows." He looked over at Adel to find her not worried or upset but she was waiting for the part that matters.

"Altair, the doctor has known forever."

At that Altair got furious, "Who all knows?" he asked roaring.

Adel rolled her eyes, "you, the good doctor, Malik, Sa'eed and Sab."

"Sab knows? You told that moron?"

"That moron is my best friend and it's not like he will go and tell anybody. I trust him."

"Well that's sweet." He replied sarcastically, "the buffoon is your best friend, eh, if he can mess something up as simple as a sword block who's to say he won't accidently tell someone?"

Adel tried so hard not to laugh this was a serious conversation, and she needed to be serious. But she lost control and a giggle bubbled out. "This isn't funny."

But it was lost on her as she saw the corner of his mouth go up only making her laugh more; Altair swore at her and covered his face with his hand. When she quieted he peeked over at her and she giggled again. He shook his head and covered his eye again.

"How you managed to survive this long without anyone knowing is beyond me. You are such a girl."

"I'm sorry."

He removed his hand from his face and leaned toward her, "No you're not."

"No not really," she smiled, "so where is it that you have to go?"

"Acre, I have to find some supposed doctor named Garnier."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Not too long, I wouldn't say longer than a week."


	12. Chapter 12: the Cartographer

**Chapter 12**

"_Come, Altair, speak with me a moment." Al Mualim said, gesturing towards his study space._

"_As you wish." He replied humbly._

"_Word has reached me of your success." He almost sounded astounded, "You have my gratitude and that of the realm. Freeing these cities from the corrupt leaders will no doubt promote the cause of peace."_

"_Can you really be so sure?" Altair asked_

"_The means by which men rule are reflected in their people. As you cleanse the cities of corruption, you heal the hearts and minds that live within." He replied wisely _

"_Our enemies would disagree."_

"_What do you mean?" Al Mualim inquired, wary._

"_Each man I've slain has confessed strange words to me, they are without regret, even in death they seem confidant of their success, though they do not admit it directly; there is a tie that binds them, I am sure of it." Altair's word poured quickly out of his mouth, all this confusion was driving him mad._

"_There is a difference Altair between what we are told to be true and what we see to be true. Most men do not bother to make the distinction, it is simpler that way, but as an assassin it is your nature to notice, to question."_

"_Then what is that connects these men?"_

"_Ah, but as an assassin it is also your duty to still these thoughts and trust in your master. For there can be no true peace without order, and order requires authority."_

_Altair's head was spinning, he was angry, confused, "You speak in circles Master. You commend me for being aware then ask me not to be. Which is it?" he asked, exasperated_

"_The question is answered when you no longer need to ask it."_

_Altair scowled and forced himself to not let out a frustrated breath, "I assume you called me here for more than just a lecture."_

_Al Mualim stared gravely for a moment at the young man in front of him, "Very well, a rank and weapon has been restored to you. Two more leaders remain, go and see to it that their rule is ended." _

_Understanding he was dismissed, he turned on his heel, and strode quickly away._

Xxx

Altair shook his head; that was not a conversation he wanted to dwell on. All the circles his Master kept speaking in were driving him to the brink of madness. He was headed in to Jerusalem and he needed to speak with Malik, he didn't need this to frustrate him beforehand, he already had a hard enough time with the man.

He gazed about casually, checking to see no one was following as he strode down the alcove towards the ladder that led to the opening of the bureau. He dropped in and landed silently on his toes and finger tips. He walked into the other room and looked to Malik leaning over one of his many maps, the Cartographer he was, "Safety and Peace, Malik." He greeted quietly.

"Were it that the city were possessed with either." Malik reciprocated, without looking up, "Why do you trouble me today?"

To Altair's surprise there was no malice or anger, just a tired curiosity, "Al Mualim has marked Majd Addin for death, what can you tell me about him?"

Malik laid his compass down and looked to Altair, "Salah ah-Din's absence left the city without a proper leader, and Majd Addin has appointed himself to play that role. Fear and intimidation gets him what he wants. He has no true claim to the position."

"That ends today." Altair vowed.

"You speak to readily, this is not some slaver we are discussing; he rules Jerusalem and is well protected because of it. I suggest you plan your attack carefully, get to better know your prey."

"With your help, I will." He replies without missing a beat, "Where would you have me begin my search?"

"What's this? You're actually asking for my assistance instead of demanding it, I'm impressed."

Altair scowled, "Be out with it."

"As you wish, here's where I would look: First, to the Southwest towards the Mosque, after that, head south of here, there are two locations that might interest you. The southernmost church is one; the other is in the streets, near a synagogue."

"Thank you for your help, Dai."

"Don't foul this, Altair." Malik warned.

Altair rolled his eyes as he turned and walked out of the bureau, back into the fierce sun. He slid rather than climbed down and landed with a puff of dust, he walked out the alcove, looked left, then right and made his way south towards the Mosque.

After a couple of hours he spotted a brother hiding somewhat in the shadows and made his way over, "Safety and Peace, Brother."

"Safety and peace." The informant replied quietly with a bow. Altair's head cocked to the side slightly. The way he moved seemed too familiar…

"ADEL?"

Adel blanched, how could he tell? She was completely covered except for her eyes.

"How did you know?"

"What are you doing here?" He snarled dragging her farther into the shadows

"I'm here as an informant."

"Why? You have your own issues to take care of. Are you even completely healed?"

Adel rolled her eyes and pulled down the cloth covering her face, "Please, I have been fine for weeks, and the matter of the Sons was dealt with ages ago. Of course you would have known that if you stopped for a moment to come speak with me at the Citadel."

A fleeting look of remorse flittered across his face, but as quickly as it had come it was gone and his usual surly mask was back in place, "I've had business to attend to."

"No kidding."

"Doesn't explain why you're here though." He snapped, bad tempered at her sarcasm.

"I'm an informant, what more than that do you need?" Altair's lip pulled back in a slight snarl but he couldn't make her cow like he used to. Adel rolled her eyes again, "I'm studying under the Dai."

"Well what have you to share?"

"What could I tell you that could be of any help?" she chewed on her a lip a moment thinking, "Oh yes, Majd Addin enjoys lecturing his prisoners before executing them. While doing so, he turns his back to the crowd. I'm sure it is the perfect time to strike. Does that help?" She asked hopefully. Altair nodded, "Now I must go hide for a while." Her eyes skirted past him and she raised the veil back over her face and turned to walk away. Altair glanced behind him.

"Why, what did you do?" As he turned he saw a hive of angry guards with their swords unsheathed were looking about for a particular face.

He swung back around, "Ade-" but the young assassin was gone. Looking back over his shoulder once more towards the guards he decided to follow her example and disappear from the area until things had settled down.

xxx

Altair walked about listening, watching, snitching information from the people around him. Another informant caught his attention, "I'm here, Master."

Altair glided towards him through the throng of people, avoiding detection of the guards, the informant pulled him into the shadow of a tree, "Safety and Peace, I'm so glad to see you. In these troubled time they ask me to prove myself. But I feel so inadequate when I compare myself to you. I must kill two of Majd Addins men without a fight. Could you show me the way? I would be forever grateful and share a very interesting story with you."

Altair shook his head. Even when he was an informant, he never asked for help with his assassinations. Could no one do anything themselves? He wandered for a few minutes through the streets till he found his first target. He sidled up behind him quietly and pierced his heart through his back. The man paused and grabbed his chest. Altair stepped around and made his way into a passing crowd of people. There was a scream a few moments later when the body fell to the earth, one down one to go.

He followed the crowds till he came upon his other victim. And easily repeated the same process and made his way back to the informant.

"You are the best the Clan has ever seen; here is my story, Master. I was cleaning the temple steps; I overheard two scholars praising how easy it was for them to pass the soldiers guarding the entrance to the execution plaza. If you time your entry properly, they could provide a nice distraction for the guards. But I am sure with your wisdom you knew that already."

Altair stomped away irritated, of course he already knew that. The lazy assassin made him do twice as much work as any other informant and gave him knowledge he knew. That every young novice knew. People are always wasting his time for menial things. At least Adel could be counted on. With the thought he visibly relaxed. _Where did that novice go anyways?_ He asked himself mentally. He looked around half-heartedly and continued his way through the city.

He shook his hand out as he walked out the alley, "Was killing him really necessary?"

He turned around to see Adel standing behind him, face still cloaked behind the veil. "Of course, I can't have him running to his master warning him the Assassins are digging his grave."

Adel snorted, "Very poetic."

"Come, Novice, before the guards arrive."

It only took them a few moments to find the bureau and make their way inside. Adel leading the way walked in first, "Ah there you are, I assume you were successful with your tasks for today?" Adel withdrew a rolled up parchment from within her robe and handed it over. Malik eyed Altair past Adel as he took looked over her work, "Well done young one, you are learning quickly, you are relieved for the rest of the day." Adel bowed respectfully and with a quick glance at Altair fled up stairs to her quarters.

"Why hello there, Novice, why do you bother me now?"

"I am not a Novice."

"A man's skill is defined by his actions, not the markings on his robe."

"We can trade barbs, or do Al Mualim's work, your decision."

"Then be out with it." Malik snapped.

"Jerusalem's Regent is holding a public execution not far from here, it's sure to be well guarded, but it's nothing that I can't handle. I know what to do."

"And that is why you remain a novice in my eyes. You cannot _know _anything, only suspect. You must expect to be wrong, to have overlooked something, _anticipate, _Altair. How many times must I remind you of this?"

"As you wish, are we done?"

"Not quite, there is one more thing. One of the men to be executed is a brother, one of us. Al Mualim wishes for him to be saved. Do not worry about the actual rescue. My men will take care of that. But you must assure that MAjd Addin does not take his life."

"I won't give him the chance."

"So I hope." Malik replied with a moments hesitation.

_**Hey ya'll. sorry bout the wait. Got a job, in school. been staying pretty busy. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**3 Animi**_

_**review please**_


	13. Chapter 13: Majd Addin

Chapter 13

She took a deep breath as she fastened the veil over her face and settled into her crouch. She waited and listened to Majd Adin monologue about this and that. Where was Altaïr? He didn't have much time left and if he wouldn't do it, she would. Just before Majd Adin was about to call for the prisoners to be executed he stumbled and Adel knew that was her cue. She bolted onto the execution platform with another and had their brother released just as Majd Adin's face hit the earth. Altaïr shoved his bloodied feather in a pocket as he unsheathed his sword.

Guards currently distracted, Adel and her companion fled with their brother between them, distancing themselves from the chaos. She looked back to see Altaïr get swarmed by guards, "take him."

"Where are you going?" The other assassin snapped.

"Altaïr needs my help." She untucked herself from underneath the man's arm ran up the side of the building. She came back to the square and spotted Altaïr on the defensive against half an army, with the other half already lying dead on the ground. In quick succession she released a cloud of throwing knives and watched the crowd thin dramatically, Altaïr noticed and looked about slightly trying to find where the source had come from. The sudden death of many of the soldiers caused others to run in fear, scream in terror as they fled. The few that stayed fought hard against him. Adel backed up a few feet then sprinted to the edge and leaped into the open air, she released her hidden blade and landed on a target, his body snapping horribly as her weight came fully down upon him, her blade was hardly necessary. The few beside her jumped in surprise and attacked her she parried the blow of one, dodged the other and slammed her hidden blade through the man's eye. Quickly, the other was disarmed and slain by his own weapon. She moved in towards the center, fighting through guards to clear a path. She jabbed a man in the back, hitting his kidney and he dropped his weapon in surprise and kicked his leg out and twisted his neck after he fell to his knees.

"Altaïr!" he turned and saw a broken man slump to the ground dead with Adel right behind, "Come!" He bolted forward, out of the swarm, a way finally clear. He followed Adel up the buildings and over the rooftops, flying over the streets, the city's bell ringing of disaster putting every guard on high alert and immediately trying to take the two of them down as the raced by, but with a flick of the wrist from Adel, the guards fell dead.

Adel lead Altaïr towards an abandoned mosque, where guards were far and few in between, and found shelter in a small garden on the rooftop until the chase had ceased.

000

Altaïr looked at Adel, who was uncharacteristically quiet as she peered out the out the gardens curtain, drifting easily on the slight breeze. He tapped her with the toe of his boot. She peeked at him from the corners of her eyes.

"Yes?"

"What is with this attitude of yours? Are you all high and mighty because you're an assassin now?" His heart tugged slightly as she didn't even smirk at his playful tone, and he hated admitting it to himself.

"I am merely a first rank assassin, nothing to be high and mighty about." She replied in all seriousness.

"What is with you?" Altaïr asked. She was being so formal with him, even at the keep in passing she would barely look his way and always greet and salute as one of his status required.

She finally looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Altaïr blinked, what did he mean? Was she not acting the way she was intentionally? He explained and he didn't expect her anger.

"Because you haven't even tried to communicate with me, you haven't written or approached me, nothing. It's been months. So excuse me if I am more than a little miffed. I understand you have been busy, but you've been at the keep, you've been here. It doesn't take long to simply update what you're doing, what you're up to, or how you've been."

He sighed and looked away, unable to meet her eyes, "I am sorry, I have been very confused, conflicted even. This mission has had me question everything I hold true; everything I thought to have understood has been torn apart and thrown about." He looked back up to meet her eyes, "Al Mualim isn't helping me either, he's sending me in so many circles I can-Ican't-I-I need…"

Adel placed her hand on his knee and he quieted himself.

"You know you don't have to do everything on your own, right? It is alright to ask for help once in awhile." Altaïr gave her a small smirk and she smiled back, "Shall we leave? It has quiet down."

He nodded and both hopped out of the small garden and made their way towards the bureau.

They walked slowly in comfortable silence as they slid from one crowd to another, until they reached the ladder up to the bureau. Adel was about to climb before Altaïr called her name, she stopped and looked at him.

"Yes?"

He reached for her hand and gently pulled her towards him and embraced her, holding her tightly. Adel's heart hammered and she felt her face go red. Slowly she rested her head against his and hugged him back. Just as she thought he was about to let go he held her tighter and finally released her. She looked at him puzzled.

"Thank you." He said quietly and passed her to run inside the bureau. Adel shook her head confused and rubbed her cheeks vigorously trying to rub away the burning sensation.

"What?" she asked out loud.

Xxx

Adel sat quietly, at her desk filling in her map and rounding out the finer details from her findings earlier that day. Malik came in and looked over her work, "nicely done, Little Assassin."

"Thank you, Rafiq. How may I be of service?"

Malik waved her to sit back down in her chair, "Nothing, Altaïr spoke to me."

"Isn't he supposed to?"

"Not what I mean, and I am worried."

Adel gave him a spectacle look, "why?"

"Altaïr has always been arrogant and hot headed, but he has always had faith in the creed despite his loose interpretations or actions by them. He spoke to you, yes?" she confirmed his answer, "Help him finish his quest. He's going to actually need your help. Don't expect him to beg."

Adel gave a slight smile, "Perhaps you don't give him enough credit."

"And you give him too much."

She chuckled, "He had my letters on his person. I saw them."

"And yet he did not respond."

"No, but it's a start, if he didn't care, he wouldn't have kept them."

"Mmm."

Adel stood to leave, cleaning up her mess, "And stop giving him a hard time if he has enough on his plate, you don't need to add to it for my sake. I heard what you said to him before he went out."

Malik grinned, pleased with himself, "Not likely."

"And in turn, I won't tell him you actually care."

"You wouldn't dare." Malik replied slowly, eyes narrowed.

Adel grinned cheekily and walked out of her room in search of Altaïr.


	14. Chapter 14: Small Things

A/N please understand I was suffering immense mental constipation with this chapter, so it might not be that great

**Chapter 14**

"Adel?"

She turned to see Altaïr pushing his way through the massive crowd towards her. She stepped out of the way of the crowd and waited until he made it out of the throng of citizens. Her heart hammered excitedly making her hands shake. Her mouth went thin with frustration and she smoothed her layers out forcing herself calm. Ridiculous. She was being ridiculous and that was the plain and simple truth. She folded her arms over her chest, stance braced, bringing herself into control.

"Altaïr, what can I help you with?" She asked when he finally made it through. She looked him over, he still looked tired, withdrawn and a little nervous.

"Nothing, I was just curious what it was you were up to?"

Adel looked about the market, "nothing much, just meandering, care to meander with me?" she asked slowly.

Altaïr raised a skeptical brow, "Sure, lets meander."

000

Altaïr followed Adel's lazy pace around the market, both poking through random merchandise, admiring the fancy trinkets and pretty baubles, her demeanor still guarded. He watched Adel's fingers trace over a cuff inlaid with lapis, the delicate wire work that spiraled over the silver face, "You like, yes?" The excited merchant asked.

He watched Adel smile and nod. The merchant picked up the piece and pointed out bits of why this was a work of art and explained all its worth. He held it out for Adel to do her own inspection and she picked it up gingerly, looking it over. Her eyes flickered over him and flickered back then flickered over him again remembering he was present, she set the bracelet down, tight lipped.

"Anything you want to do?" she asked.

"I'm hungry."

Adel chuckled, Altaïr was always hungry, "Any ideas what you want?" He was quiet a moment as he thought and looked about.

"Yes." He grabbed her wrist and towed her through the market, she pursed her lips in irritation and just as she was about to ask him to let go, his hand slipped down into her hand. She tried to keep her face carefully blank, even if he couldn't see her, but no matter she felt her face warm, and her heart pound. _Get a grip! _ She thought furiously to herself. She filled her lungs with a large breath and held it. When she couldn't hold it any longer she let it out in a gust, finally I control of herself and her emotions.

"Where are we going?" she asked, but her question was answered as they arrived in front of a eating house, "oh."

"This okay with you?" He asked, looking back at her, she didn't look at him as she looked the building over and nodded. Delicious scents of spices, breads and meats drafted towards them, making her stomach growl hungrily.

As they stepped in through the door way, the massive hired guard glared at them and Altaïr started remove his sword and visible weaponry. He looked at her expectantly to see her staring at him as if he was off his rocker. He motioned with his head to copy his lead. Still confounded she looked around for any immediate threat and started to remove her weapons also. Once finished the guard picked them up and placed them together on a weapons stand, a server guiding them away to their seats. Altaïr whispered something to the server's ear and slipped him a coin. The server changed directions and sat them in a corner, the lighting dim, with a view of the whole room.

"Was bribing necessary?" Adel asked, sipping her tea, "Couldn't you have just asked nicely?"

"Maybe." He asked uncaring.

She harrumphed and looked about the room, merchants mostly, she expected the more noble of folk to be up stairs, out of the muck of the common people.

"Do you come here often?" Adel asked after the server had returned with food that they hadn't actually ordered.

"Maybe." He said again with a smirk this time. Adel smirked back and dug in.

000

"I am so full." Adel moaned, she looked over her stuffed pita bread with dismay, there was only a few bites left. But according to the feeling in her gut, that would surely put her over the edge of too much and she just might lose it all. She dropped it onto her plate dejectedly and picked up her tea again sipping slowly. Altaïr reached over and snatched the bread off her plate and popped it in his mouth and sat back in the bench looking rather satisfied.

"Well help yourself." She said sarcastically.

Altaïr smiled genuinely at her, "I think I shall." He too finished off his tea, washing down the last of his meal.

"So what are your plans next?"

He set his cup down, "I ride out to Acre tonight. Sibrand is my next target, Master of the Knights Teutonic."

Adel nodded and had opened her mouth to speak when the mood around them changed. They looked around and saw guards stomping in looking for someone. Altaïr stood and blew out the lamp nearest them putting them in shadow while the attention of the guards was elsewhere. He threw payment on the table and crouched down behind a row of tables with Adel following right behind him, as the guards were drawn farther into the building, they made their way closer to the door. "Can't we just ever have a peaceful day once in a while?" Once the guards were totally oblivious to the door they rushed to grab their weapons the eating house guard had already set on the table for them and bolted out the door. Only to find a few guards standing post outside. They all jumped and the two assassins took advantage and quickly dispatched them with their swords still in hand.

"Split up, meet back at the bureau." Altaïr snapped and took off. She turned on her heel still fumbling with her straps and ran.

A couple hours had passed when Adel had jumped into the bureau, "Rafiq?"

"Little Assassin." She heard Malik call from the other room, she ran in and almost slammed into him.

"Altaïr?"

"He just left." He replied, "Acre, What happened?"

"I don't know, I thought you would know." Adel felt a little crestfallen at having been left behind.

"No, I meant are you ok?" he asked worriedly, bringing her into the room. Dutifully he grabbed one of his many journals and set it on the counter and wrote down the encounter she described.

"So do you know what happened?"

"Yes, Altaïr is still wanted, I'm assuming someone tipped the authorities off. A shame." No kidding she thought to herself, "He also said that he'll wait outside the city if you desire to go with him."

Without needing a second invitation, Adel bolted up to her rooms.

She pulled her saddle bags out from under the bed and dropped them on the desk. A wrapped package fell behind when the bags thudded down. She crawled under the desk and grabbed the small box and crawled back out. She had never seen it before. Curious she walked out her room and skipped down the stairs, "Rafiq, is this yours?" He glanced up from his desk to look at her. He shook his head and went back to work. She went back to her room and sat on her bed to open it. She tugged the twine and the paper fell open, and quickly she pulled the little box's lid off and her heart stopped until she remembered to breathe.

Inside was the silver cuff inlaid with lapis.

_**REVIEW! Let me know how I'm doing, What I could do better with etc, etc.**_


	15. Chapter 15: Cowboy King

Chapter 15

Adel was racing away from Jerusalem. She wasn't sure how long Altaïr would wait for her. Aasifa having been contained for too long was only eager to oblige to the breakneck pace. They zipped past the guards on the hill too quickly for them to get suspicious. She was careful to maneuver around the row of people coming to and from Jerusalem. Altaïr stood just beyond the city limits, waiting on an impatient Nader. She came up alongside him and they took off together, it probably wasn't a good idea to stick around with Altaïr being so wanted.

"What took you so long?" He snapped.

Adel scoffed, wow this man was so hot and cold, "I was out of the city in a few minutes once I reached the bureau. Malik had said you just left when I arrived. So don't even give me that nonsense."

000

Dusk was falling and already they had to evade a few patrols roving through the canyon, "Should we hole up or continue on?" Adel asked. It wasn't going to be easy finding a spot now that they were losing the light, it didn't help that they were on the floor of the canyon.

"We should hole up, there is too much activity going on for us to keep going but we need to get to higher ground." He replied warily, looking up, "This way." He turned to the right around the massive rock pillar in front of them and came hugged the wall. They came upon a natural trail up to the top of the butte. Adel's eyes widen in wonder.

"How long have you known this was here?"

Altaïr looked back at her confused, and shrugged. Nader powered up the incline, Aasifa some space behind, taking the hill a little more delicately.

They crested over the hill and Adel smiled. It was no longer grey, but gold, as the sun touched the earth. Thundering hooves but her attention back, she turned in time to Altaïr jump the space and land on the rock in between the two walls, and trotted over a rocky bridge connecting to the opposite side. He turned and looked at her expectantly. She shook her head, only Altaïr would come up with this. Aasifa was circled away and trotted closer to the wall before circling back around. Adel squeezed her sides and Aasifa shot forward. They neared the ledge and Adel felt her stomach drop the hundred plus feet to the bottom as Aasifa launched herself over the cliff's edge. She wasn't afraid of heights but jumping from heights to heights on a horse this high? That wasn't so much an everyday thing. Time seemed to slow, Adel was still and close to the mare's back and was aware of all her movements; her forelegs extending forward, haunches coming up, and her head moving out as she reached. She landed gracefully, front hooves thundering hard on the ground, followed by her back legs and propelled herself forward towards Altaïr.

Adel's heart started again, and she rubbed Aasifa's neck in praise, "good girl." The horse's ears flickered back in acknowledgement. Altaïr didn't wait but turned to continue leading the way. Aasifa was practically prancing rather than running, and Adel couldn't help but smile, the mare was very proud of her work.

Altaïr wound around the cliffs edge until they made it to the very top and he stopped. He looked out around him, taking in the view. Adel stopped also and couldn't help but admire what she saw. Altaïr stood by the edge, a black and white silhouette against the near setting golden sun, the sky beyond came in an assortment of shades of blue and purple, to the east bright stars were already making their presence known. Horse and master were both proud and handsome creatures. Adel walked up slowly beside him and looked over the landscape.

Both were quiet for some time, "It's beautiful." He said, breaking the silence, "All my life I never really stopped to take a look around the world to see it for what it was. And it is beautiful, why do the Templars want to change all of this?"

"Because they are greedy, and want to control that which is uncontrollable, it is the reason as to why we must stop them."

"I can't believe it has taken me so long to appreciate this." He stood there a moment longer before he finally toed Nader into action and nodded to the south, "We'll camp in those trees tonight."

000

Adel lay against her saddle on the earth and pulled a part a piece of bread as Altaïr skinned a small ibex. He was quick and pieces of meat roasting over their fire in no time at all. When he was done, he buried the remains as to not attract too much predator attention.

"Oh, I never said thank you." Adel said, sitting up, putting the last piece of bread into her mouth.

Altaïr looked at her, "you don't have to, I like hunting-"

She shook her head, trying to swallow her bread before speaking, "No I meant for the bracelet."

He looked confused, and thought for a moment, his eyes flickered away then back at her, "What bracelet?"

"The one from this morning."

He blinked, "The one with the lapis you were looking at this morning?"

She nodded excitedly, "yes, it's very pretty. Mind you it was silly to get it since I doubt there will ever be an occasion to allow me to wear it-"

"I didn't get it for you." Altaïr stated. Adel looked at him with confusion.

"Well then who was it for? It was only Malik and I at the bureau."

Altaïr was starting to look worried, "No I didn't get it at all. I honestly thought about it, but it had been sold by the time I got back there."

Adel turned and dug through her saddle bag to see the small box wrapped in a handkerchief at the bottom, she retrieved and discarded the cloth. Altaïr was sitting in front of her as she lifted the lid to reveal the cuff. Altaïr gently removed it from the stuffing inside and a piece of paper fell to the ground. He picked it up and opened and held it in front of the fire for both of them to see.

Adel and Altaïr froze. The black script stood out ominously against the seeming glowing orange paper, _This is proof that you do not belong._

Her heart wouldn't restart; she couldn't draw breath into her lungs, her eyes burned. Someone outside her circle knew about her true gender.

"Altaïr, what do I do?"

XXX

So you can all totally blame N'Weaver for giving me the idea ;P

hey and someone who is really nice, try drawing that nice scene from earlier? thatd be super legit, ya know with adel and alty over looking the earth. would be pretty cool


	16. Chapter 16: Face in the Crowd

**Chapter 16**

So guess who has tendinitis in both wrists and in her right elbow. That's right, me. Sorry it has been awhile but it has been slow moving. Really sorry, short chapter.

He watched with a smirk as the filthy female fake raced out of the city to join the Traitor.

The tradition of the Assassin's was being set on its ear. Allowing the traitors like Altaïr to live and females like Adel hiding in their sacred order and to drag down the noble Malik! It was disgusting, an outrage! The insufferable woman would pay for her sin, for making him and the others to look like fools. He would bring her down.

With a chuckle he yanked his hood down and jumped down, blending in with the moving throng of Jerusalem.

000

Altaïr looked over at Adel worriedly who sat pale and unblinking in front of the fire.

Despite the fire, she was cold, her hands clammy. She shivered and pulled her hood up against the wind.

"Altaïr, what do I do?" She whispered.

"Do you recognize the script?"

She opened her palm and gazed at the scribbly script and slowly shook her head, and walked away, hands pulling at her hair. This was so wrong, how could have someone found out? She had been careful in who she told.

"Who have you all told?"

Her mind reeled through the list, "You, Malik, Sa'eed, the healer, and Sab-" She paused. In a heartbeat Altaïr was in front of her ripping the note from her hand, "It isn't his script!"

"Malik, Sa'eed, and I are here to protect you. Your father picked us and placed us so you could be safe until you could be on your own. This boy has been a problem!"

"Problem? He made a mistake once and now he's a huge problem? This isn't him!" She said waving the piece of paper in front of his face.

"Then who else? Malik or Sa'eed wouldn't say a word, I sure as hell wouldn't, we were trained to be discrete!"

"Sab didn't do it!" She raged, "and you're not the most discrete Assassin out there either, Mr. Every-Major-City-Wants-My-Head."

Altaïr came snarling up in her face, "I'm talking about discretion! He could give you away without even trying too!"

Adel shook her head furiously, "You're wrong." She almost tossed the note into the fire before she shoved it in a pocket and stormed out of camp. Altaïr dropped to the dirt, head in his hands. He had to take care of this problem now and eliminate Adel's threat. If it was Sab, he would kill him. Adel's feelings wouldn't deter him.

xxx


	17. Chapter 17: Ghost

Chapter 17

Adel came up out of the water and shook the water from her hair. She sighed trying to calm her raging thoughts. There was no way Sab would do this to her. Altaïr was right about one thing, discretion wasn't his strongest suit, and she didn't believe that he could have been in Jerusalem without her knowing. She paid too much attention. Besides herself, the only one in her class she could think of was… A cough behind her made her whip around.

Altaïr was looking at her pointedly, as he sat down on a rock by the water, elbows on his knees, fingers intertwined. She scowled and lowered herself into the water until only the top of her face was visible.

"Calm down, it's not like I haven't seen you before."

She made a face in the water and rolled her eyes, "Think of anyone else who could be a problem for you?"

She let out a pent up breath in bubbles and straightened to speak, "Well I didn't associate much out of my year-mates."

"And?"

"And I can think of two possibilities. Lu'ay or Imad. Lu'ay and I have always been competitive, it has always been friendly, at least from my perspective but I was still better than him. He was as quick to pick on me as he is to defend me, perhaps not him. But Imad, he has never liked me. I don't know why."

"You really don't think that it was Sab?"

"No, I would have known if he was in Jerusalem and he's too straight forward for such sneakiness."

He let out his own heavy breath, looking away he held up her drying cloth. She quickly climbed out and snatched it.

"Well what do you think we should do about it?" she asked as she dried herself off.

He took a moment to answer, "For now I want you to go underground. I have to report to the Grand Master."

She pulled on her undergarments and quickly bound her chest, "You're sitting on my trousers." He shifted and yanked them out from beneath him.

"My next target is in Damascus, we can stop at a village and get you some different outfits and a new horse-"

"New horse?" She asked panicked.

Altaïr looked over at her worriedly, "Calm down, I'll take her home with me, we won't trade her. But she's distinguishable." He passed her the shirt in his lap and she pulled it over her head.

"Fair enough," She held out her hand and he stared at it before looking behind him where her robe was hanging. He grabbed it and passed it to her too, "Since you'll be there before me, I would appreciate it if you would do some digging on my next lead, while you keep your head down." He thought a moment, "Actually, I don't want you to go to the bureau, I want you to rent a place in the lower district and stay way under the radar. It's best if no one knows you're there."

She nodded, "I understand. We don't know how badly I'm compromised."

Altaïr stood and smiled, holding up her hidden blades as she strapped her belt on, "I love it when you don't argue." She raised a brow as she accepted her blades. He turned and left, leaving her puzzled, it was him who was stubborn and did dumb stuff.

000

Altaïr trotted into Masyaf after dark with Aasifa on lead rein behind him. Few were up and fewer gave him a glance as he head up to the stronghold.

As he approached he slowed his horse and dismounted and quietly opened the barn and slipped in. He opened an empty stall and guided Nader in and sent Aasifa into the stall besides and quickly undressed her and brushed her down before doing the same for Nader. Not wanting to draw attention by getting a stable boy he checked their water buckets to see that they were full and quickly grabbed hay for both from the feed room. As he jogged back to their stalls Sa'eed was leaning on his elbows saying hello to Aasifa. He let out a frustrated breath, not sure if he really wanted to deal with him so soon, he rode hard to get there while it was dark and was tired. His fuse was shorter than usual.

Aasifa's attention immediately turned to Altaïr when she saw he had dinner and nosed Sa'eed out of the way. He backed up and scowled and shooed her away from the entrance. She balked and backed and Altaïr threw it over. She quickly forgot the men and went for the food. Sa'eed backed up as Altaïr came forward to throw Nader his own dinner, who was surprisingly calm.

"I see Aasifa, but she is riderless."

His tone was like claws on his ears, but Adel was fond of the old coot, and he tried to rein in his temper, "Her rider is fine, I wish to speak to you later about this, I am exhausted."

"Where is she?"

"Not here." He said slowly.

"Obviously." Sa'eed snapped.

"I can't say, otherwise I would have said where."

Sa'eed got angry, and grabbed Altaïr, "You selfish boy, I am her guardian!"

The fragile dam containing his temper cracked, he broke the hold on him and slammed the older man against the wall, "I am trying to protect her, not all of my decisions in life are centered around pissing you off. Maybe, just maybe, I love her and my silence keeps her safer than spouting out sensitive information in a place so public."

Sa'eed blinked a couple times before he removed Altaïr's hands slowly. He stepped back chewing his lip, "I'll find you before I leave tomorrow, and update you." With that he fled to the citadel.

Slowly, Sa'eed smoothed out his tunic, blinking, "Interesting, indeed."

000

Altaïr looked outside and figured it was late into the morning, he scratched his head and turned over, burying his head into his pillow. Not particularly willing to face the day. But his body's pressing need demanded he get up now.

After his urgent need was taken care of he made his way to find himself breakfast. After obtaining his food, he sat and mindlessly ate his food. Sa'eed slid in across from him. Altaïr felt his food turn to ash in his mouth. He threw his bread onto his plate, "it's too early, I said before I leave."

"Can't a man sit where he pleases?" Sa'eed asked innocently.

"Not when it's you."

"What can you tell me?" He asked, almost pleading.

Altaïr looked around, it was busy enough that nobody would hear their conversation, "Our…investigation…has been compromised. Not sure the extent."

Sa'eed's eyes got big, "You know this how?"

He fished the note from his pocket and slid it across the table to the older man. He opened and closed his mouths a couple times before he slid the note back, "What was the, 'this'?"

"A silver cuff inlaid with lapis. She admired it."

"What folly."

"Is it? I have looked at feminine jewelry, does it make me a woman?"

"No."

"Then we need to figure out how the perpetrator got to such a conclusion."

"That's a fair point well made, but that isn't what I mean. Such pleasures she can't endeavor in, like looking at jewelry. It isn't fair, but it's necessary. It's a sacrifice that has to be made, because something like this can happen." This was the first time the old man had actually been adequately civil around Altaïr and he was starting to see why Adel was fond of him. He guessed it was only going to be dependent for her survival for it to come to this sort of civility between the two of them though, "Where is she?"

"She has gone to ground, and is working on digging up information for me before I head to take out my next target. No I won't tell you where, or when. I have to speak to Al Mualim."

000

"Come in Altaïr, I trust you are well rested, and ready for your remaining trials?" Al Mualim asked gently.

Altaïr found he was now in a calmer state of mind after speaking with Sa'eed, and was able to concentrate with the task at hand, "I am, but I have to speak with you first, I have questions."

"Ask then, I'll do my best to answer."

"The merchant king of Damsascus murdered the nobles who ruled his city. Majd Addin in Jerusalem used fear to force his people into submission. I suspect William meant to murder Richard and hold Acre with his troops. These men were meant to aid their leaders, instead they chose to betray them. What I do not understand is why."

"Is the answer not obvious?" Al Mualim started to pace behind his desk, the silver Piece of Eden in hand, "The Templars desire control. Each man, as you've noted, wanted to claim their cities in the Templar name; that the Templars themselves might rule the Holy Land and eventually beyond. But they cannot succeed in their mission."

"Why is that?"

"Their plans depend upon the Templar treasure, the Piece of Eden. But we hold it now, and they cannot hope to achieve their goals without it."

"What is this Treasure?"

"It is temptation."

Altaïr was really starting to hate these conversations. When Al Mualim got to the point, it still didn't really feel like the point, "It's just a piece of silver."

"Look at it!" The Grand Master says excitedly, holding up the ball for Altaïr to examine.

"What am I supposed to see?" He asked, still not getting the point.

"This... piece of silver cast out Adam and Eve. It turned staves into snakes, parted and closed the Red Sea. Ares used it to start the Trojan War, and with it, a poor carpenter turned water into wine…"

000

Adel burst into her safe house and ripped her face veil off, throwing it to the floor before storming into her room and throwing herself on the bed. She did not like hiding. There were a lot more informants than she realized that she constantly had to avoid. She was a complete shadow here. No one in the city knew she existed there. She had only been by herself a week and already she was lonely, missing Altaïr. And she couldn't even tell Sab. Altaïr hadn't explicitly said not to tell him, but it was clear he would have been very displeased. She had to agree, this had to remain as quiet as possible. She had been moping on her bed for a while when she heard the front door creak open.

She strained her hearing and ghosted over to her own door. She silently removed her dagger from its sheath on her back. The creaks stopped right outside her door. She half stepped away slightly from the door as the knob slowly turned. Right as the intruder was about to push open the door, she flung it open and threw herself out. Altaïr grunted as she slammed into him and his eyes went wide as he realized her dagger was stuck in the floor right beside his head.

"Altaïr!" She shouted angrily, she punched him hard in his chest, "Why are you sneaking?"

He let out his breath hard and struggled to breathe back in; he finally got in a breath and shoved Adel off him, "It's nice to see you too." He growled.

Xxx

A/N: So I was wondering, what's your favorite chapter I've written and why? I'm really wanting to improve my techniques and am wanting to know what to look for exactly, so I am looking forward to your replies.

Also on a side note Ive made an account on fiction press so I can post my original stories, if any of you are interested. Same name as here.

Love Animi 3


End file.
